The Princess and the Thief
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno, princess of Seigaku Kingdom, received a notice that she was going to be kidnapped by a famous group of skilled thieves. What will she do if she fell badly in love with her kidnapper?
1. The Beginning of Everything

**A/N: I know, I know, I still have other stories to finish but I've been thinking of this plot for a long, long, LONG time now. I have a lot of plots I want to write about too. Geez, if only I wasn't a lazy person. I got this plot from Final Fantasy 9 and Himegimi to Sanbiki no Kemono. RxR~**

**Note: Surprise, surprise, another alternate universe. **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess and the Thief <strong>

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Everything**

**Setting: Kingdom of Seigaku**

The Kingdom of Seigaku is a very prosperous kingdom. Many other kingdoms wanted to conquer this kingdom but the guards here are very skilled that's why it's still unconquerable. But right at this moment, it is one of those rare days that this kingdom is in panic. Guards, maids, royalties and other people ran around the whole kingdom. And the reason they were doing that?

Inside the palace, one of the royal guards, Kaidoh Kaoru, approached the king's loyal adviser, Inui Sadaharu.

"Inui-san! The princess is-!" Kaidoh was cut off when Inui spoke, "She was captured. Am I correct?"

Kaidoh blinked then glared at Inui, "If you knew she was going to be captured, why did you not make an effort to protect her?"

Inui pushed his glasses upward and answered, "I did warn the princess and even stood guard next to her. But it was her own decision to be captured."

Kaidoh stared at Inui in shock. It was her decision to be captured? Who, in their right mind would do that?

**Earlier... **

The princess sadly combed her long, flowing hair in front of the mirror. She stopped and placed her comb down then sighed.

_'What should I do?' _Ryuzaki Sakuno, 16 years old, sighed.

She was the princess of the kingdom with her cousin, Tezuka Kunimitsu, as the king. Both their parents died protecting the kingdom successfully when one kingdom waged war against their kingdom and that incident made Tezuka take over. It was an incident that happened a long time ago and most people already forgot about it.

_Knock Knock _

Sakuno turned her head towards the door and with a soft voice she answered, "Come in." Inui came in and bowed before the princess.

"Do you have something to report to me?" Sakuno asked politely.

Inui stood straight and said, "Princess, we received a notice from a concerned citizen that some evil people are planning to kidnap you. We also heard from them that the people trying to kidnap you are very skilled in that job. They never fail to take anything they want to so allow me to stay here and watch over you."

Sakuno has her mouth open slightly in shock that people are planning to kidnap her. This is the first time that it happened. Usually, they would just wage war over the kingdom to conquer it. Could it be that they changed strategies and decided to kidnap someone as hostage in exchange for the kingdom?

"It is alright with me but, I was planning to change my clothes. Could you stand guard outside for awhile?" Sakuno meekly said with a slight blush on her face. Inui understood and excused himself.

Even though Sakuno is a princess, she never asked the maids to help her change into her dress. She did it all on her own. She felt bad for the maids' workload in cleaning the whole, humongous palace so she wanted to at least lessen their work and rest more to avoid fatigue.

When she was only in her underwear, the huge window in her room that leads to the terrace opened. She shivered at the cold wind that came in and she turned towards the window. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a person standing at the terrace. She grabbed her dress and attempted to cover her half-naked body at the person.

"W-Who goes there?" Sakuno asked with a shaky voice.

The person came in and it was shown to be a guy about her age with black hair with greenish highlights. Sakuno found the guy handsome and what attracts her the most was the guy's golden eyes.

"I came here to kidnap you." The guy smirked as he bowed to Sakuno.

Sakuno stepped back a little and said, "C-Could I change into my dress first? I-I am kind of cold."

The guy blinked at Sakuno and snickered. Sakuno blushed out of embarrassment.

"Is there something funny with what I said?" Sakuno asked as she pouted.

"Do you have no sense of danger? Is there any sane person that would ask a thing like that to a kidnapper?" The guy asked as he smirked. Nevertheless, he walked back outside at the terrace and with his back against her he added, "Change quickly."

Sakuno blushed redder in embarrassment. Just then, Inui knocked on the door asking if she was done changing.

"I-I am not done changing yet. Please do not come in." Sakuno said. After Inui said he understood, Sakuno quickly changed into her dress all the while taking a glance at the guy outside the terrace when she gets the chance.

When she finished changing, she stood still and watched the guy closely.

"You are a pretty nice guy to be a kidnapper." Sakuno said. The guy turned around to look at her and answered, "We have a reason."

Sakuno fiddled with her dress and asked, "We?"

"I have others with me." The guy answered. He took a step forward and said, "And you, you're very weird you know."

Sakuno looked up at him confusedly. The guy inched closer, "Normally, you were supposed to scream and shout for help the very moment I came in this room but you didn't. Why is that?"

Sakuno took a step back and answered, "I do not know. Maybe something is telling me that I should not."

"Hn." The guy said as he took another step forward. Sakuno matched her pace with him and took a step backward but gasped when she hit the wall.

"C-Could I know the reason why you are planning to kidnap me?" Sakuno hesitantly asked. She pressed her back against the wall hoping that the wall would break down and she could take another step backward to keep her distance from the guy in front of her.

The guy took a step forward and answered, "I could tell you the reason but, this is really not the place for it. I assure you though, we don't plan to hurt you."

Sakuno looked up as the guy was just a foot away from her. She blushed at their close proximity and bowed her head, avoiding the guy's gaze.

"W-Will you really not hurt me?" Sakuno stuttered as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah."

Sakuno looked up at the guy and declared, "T-Then, I ask of you to kidnap me!"

The guy widened his eyes in shock and blinked. He muttered a small, "Huh?"

Inui heard the princess' shout of declaration and quickly opened the door to her room only to find Sakuno being carried bridal style by a guy with black hair with greenish highlights standing on the terrace about to jump down.

"Princess!" Inui shouted as he ran towards them but he was met with the guy's smirk before he completely jumped down the terrace with the princess.

**End of Flashback **

~xoxoxoxo~

The guy quickly hid in an alley after they got out the palace and he gently put down the princess. While they were running, he grabbed a coat with a hood from a stall in a marketplace. He made Sakuno wear that very same coat and made her wear the hood.

"It's only natural to hide your face." He said and stared at Sakuno's dress, _'Her dress stands out too much.' _He thought and sighed.

Sakuno blinked and looked at the direction where he was staring which is her dress. Then he heard him mutter, "Oh well, whatever."

He grabbed Sakuno's hands and continued running. Sakuno watched her companion's face as they ran. She admired the serious face he was wearing. She saw sweat trickle down from his forehead down to his cheek. For some reason, she wanted to wipe it off with a handkerchief.

Suddenly, she tripped. The guy caught her in time and they both stopped.

"I am sorry. I-I am really not used to running." Sakuno blushed as she explained.

"Well, you are a princess. We're already near though. Try harder." He said as they continued running again.

Finally, they both stopped in front of a shack. The guy opened the door and it creaked as a welcome to them. He then threw the coat he was wearing on the side and sat down on the floor. Sakuno removed her hood and didn't take a step once she entered the shack. She looked around her observing the shack they were in. It was the first time in her entire life that she saw a house like this.

The guy with her watched Sakuno's actions closely. He said, "The others will come later. You can sit on my coat if you feel disgusted sitting on the floor."

Sakuno quickly turned to face her companion and followed his advice. She awkwardly sat on his coat. Every now and then she would fidget. She wasn't really used to this kind of sitting position.

"Ah, I forgot to ask. May I know your name?" Sakuno asked.

The guy stared at her for awhile before answering, "Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh, It is nice to meet you Echizen-san." Sakuno greeted as she bowed.

"It's like you're calling my father." Ryoma complained. Sakuno looked back up and answered, "Then, can I have your permission to call you Ryoma-kun?"

"Call me whatever you want." Ryoma answered as he closed his eyes and looked away. Sakuno looked down and thought that Ryoma thinks she's a bother to him.

"It's my turn to ask the questions." Ryoma suddenly said.

Sakuno looked back up at Ryoma with a questioning face.

"Why did you ask me to kidnap you?" Ryoma asked as he looked back at Sakuno with his stoic expression.

Sakuno frowned as soon as she remembered. She played around with the frills on her dress as she answered, "Tezuka-oniisama wants me to get married to Rikkaidai Kingdom's prince as a way to unite our kingdoms and make it easier for us to defend our kingdom from others. But I do not really want to get married. I have not even met their prince."

"So you asked me to kidnap you so you could escape marriage?" Ryoma asked and then added, "That's kind of selfish of you. To make your kingdom panic because you were kidnapped only to escape marriage."

Sakuno frowned even more and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I don't mind though. It makes my job a whole lot easier." Ryoma said as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Uhm, may I know the reason you are kidnapping me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma opened his eyes. He looked straight at Sakuno with a smirk on his face that made Sakuno blush and stare at him.

"Rikkaidai is planning something evil to Seigaku and we kidnapped you to stop the joining of the kingdoms. Believe it or not, our group is from Seigaku." He explained.

**End of Chapter **


	2. The World Outside a Cage

**A/N: I try to make my chapters longer but it still seems short to me T.T Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and faves like always. Don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The World Outside A Cage<strong>

Sakuno stared and stared at her company. Rikkaidai is planning something bad, this guy is from Seigaku, then why doesn't he just inform the king about it? These questions ran through her mind and finally she asked him, "Why are you not-"

She was cut off when Ryoma butted in saying, "We don't have the proof that they're planning something bad. We only overheard two of the higher ups from Rikkaidai talking about it one day when we visited their country. The king won't believe us if we tell them without proof."

Sakuno put on an angry face hearing that Ryoma is doubting the king's willingness to help the country so she countered, "You still would not know until you try. If you had told Tezuka-oniisama then he can be ready if it does happen but you did not that is why he accepted the marriage between me and the Rikkai prince."

"In the end you only care about yourself. You care more about being married to someone you don't know instead of your country. That's why I don't like royalties. They're all so stuck up." Ryoma calmly said with his eyes closed.

Sakuno looked down without answering back. What he said was all true anyway. She only cares more about the marriage she didn't approve of instead of the dangers her country is going through. Ryoma peeked at her with one eye observing her reaction. Suddenly, the door creaked open making Ryoma stand in order to be prepared for enemies.

"Yahoo!" "Sorry to make you wait!"

Ryoma calmed down as he knew who they were. Sakuno stared at the two guys who came in, one with red hair and the other with black.

"Oooh, so this is the princess! This is the first time I've seen someone in royalty." The redhaired answered and introduced himself right after, "I'm Kikumaru Eiji. You can call me Eiji!"

Sakuno found the redhaired as a cheerful person and thought that she might get along well with him. She was about to introduce herself when the blackhaired interrupted.

"Your dress is so nicely made." The black one commented as he whistled. Sakuno slightly backed away feeling a little scared of the guy since his eyes were roaming all over her body. The blackhaired noticed this and placed his hands in front of him in defense saying, "Don't be scared! I won't do anything bad to you! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, you can call me Momo-chan."

Sakuno calmed down upon hearing it and stood up then bowed as she introduced, "I am the princess of Seigaku kingdom. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno though you are free to call me what you want."

Momo and Eiji looked at each other and blinked. Momo asked, "Are you sure? Don't you want us calling you princess or something?"

Sakuno shook her head, "It will attract attention. If I remember correctly, you are kidnapping me yes? You need to keep my identity hidden so-"

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Eiji interrupted, "What do you mean keep your identity hidden? We are kidnapping you and you're helping us hide yourself?"

"She, herself, asked me to kidnap her." Ryoma answered, "To escape her marriage."

Upon hearing him bringing that up again, Sakuno can't help but frown.

"Oh, so it wasn't your choice to be married huh?" Momo said. Sakuno nodded again.

"Hey guys, we need to move. I can see them heading towards us." Eiji informed as he peeked at the window of the shack. Sakuno went near the window to check but couldn't see anyone.

"Kikumaru-san has great eyesight. He can clearly see fast movements and far away things that normal people can't do." Ryoma explained. Sakuno looked at Eiji in amazement as he gave her a 'V' sign.

~xoxoxoxo~

As the group were walking down a grassy path to the next town, Ryoma was leading with Momo following behind. Eiji walked behind Sakuno to see her and make sure she doesn't stray away from the group although...

Ryoma stopped and looked back as he said, "You two are so slow."

Momo stopped as well and looked back seeing Sakuno and Eiji a few blocks away from them. Sakuno and Eiji looked at them. Sakuno stopped to catch her breath as she pulled up her dress to continue walking. Eiji looked at her worriedly.

"Nya, do you want a piggyback ride?"

Sakuno blushed and was about to refuse when Eiji added, "Oh, you should be carried princess style instead!"

Sakuno answered, "I appreciate your offer but no thank you. I do not want to be a burden to you all."

"You're being a burden either way." Ryoma answered. Sakuno stopped and bowed her head feeling sad again.

Momo looked at Ryoma then at Sakuno with a worried expression then said to Ryoma, "Oh come on Echizen, she's a girl and a princess at that so it's just normal that she can't walk over to the next town without tiring herself. I mean the next town is kind of far from Seigaku as well."

Ryoma grunted as he continued to walk on. Momo looked back at Sakuno apologetically before following Ryoma.

"Should I carry you?" Eiji asked once again.

"No, I shall walk." Sakuno answered determinedly.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Town of Shitenhouji **

Once they reached the town, Sakuno forgot all about the pain on her feet when she saw her surroundings. There were stalls and people all around. It was a lively place. This was the first time she's gone outside the palace. Well not really. When she left the palace, Ryoma was carrying her and she only looked at him while blushing, not really minding her surroundings so this was the first time she gets to observe the outside world.

She cheerfully looked around, sometimes stopping by in front of stalls to see the items being sold there. Ryoma ignored her loitering and continued on with Momo following. Her sightseeing was stopped when Eiji tapped her on the shoulder wearing a worried look with a sweatdrop on his head.

"You're attracting too much attention, Sakuno-chan. Especially your dress." Eiji warned. It would be bad if someone would recognize that Sakuno was a princess.

Sakuno made an 'O' mouth and nodded sadly. Even though she's already outside of the palace for the first time, she still feels trapped as she can't freely do what she wants to do. Eiji sympathetically looked at her. Judging by her expression, he could tell that she really wanted to explore more.

Eiji and Sakuno were about to continue on when they heard a voice, "You are a princess am I correct?"

Eiji turned his head towards the voice in caution while Sakuno immediately answered in a cheerful tone that made Eiji lose his guard, "Yes I am! How did you know?"

"Stupid! Why did you say that?" Eiji scolded Sakuno as Sakuno blushed and bowed her head realizing that she just said a taboo word.

"It's alright. I'm not an enemy nor an ally. I know that you are part of the famous thieves and that you kidnapped this princess."

Eiji shouted, "Who are you? How do you know all those?"

"I'm just a fortuneteller. My name is Chitose Senri." Chitose smiled at them.

"Wow! You are pretty accurate for a fortuneteller." Sakuno exclaimed in admiration. Eiji sighed. Even though the fortuneteller was right, she shouldn't have said it.

Chitose laughed heartily, "I get that a lot." Then he bowed low and added, "Are you headed to an inn? You can freely rest in our place though. It will be an honor to serve the princess."

"That is a nice-" Sakuno was once again cut off by Eiji.

"No thank you. Our friends might have already rented an inn. It would be a waste so excuse us." Eiji said as he dragged Sakuno by the hand.

"It is not like we do not trust you Chitose-san!" Sakuno slightly shouted as Eiji dragged him.

Eiji thought with a tired look, _'Heck no! I don't trust him in the slightest. Why are you so thickheaded?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Eiji and Sakuno finally reached the inn without any disturbances and found Ryoma and Momo waiting for them in front. Momo noticed them and looked at them worriedly with a sweatdrop. Sakuno and Eiji found this confusing but when they saw Ryoma's glare at them, they could understand what Momo's worrying about.

"What took you two so long?" Ryoma asked with death seeping in every word.

Eiji sweatdropped, "U-Uhhhh, W-We, Uhm..."

Eiji got surprised when Sakuno suddenly bowed beside him, "It is all my fault. Please do not punish Kikumaru-san. It was because I kept roaming around that we were late. I am very sorry."

Ryoma placed his glare on her that made her flinch then he said, "I'll forget this but if it happens again, I will punish you."

Sakuno wore a frightened expression and nodded slowly. Ryoma went inside the inn leaving the trio outside.

"Sakuno-chan, you shouldn't have said that. It wasn't you fault at all." Eiji said trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan. Echizen is actually a nice guy." Momo tried as well. Sakuno noticed this and smiled. Momo and Eiji felt satisfied with that smile and proceeded to go in the inn.

~xoxoxoxo~

While heading towards their room, Momo mentioned, "I'm sorry. Even though we're thieves, we don't actually steal money and we don't sell the stuff we steal so we have little budget that's why we only rented one room."

Sakuno blinked, "I-I have to sleep with you three?" Eiji and Momo nodded.

"In one room with you three?" She asked again to make sure and Eiji and Momo nodded again. After a moment, she blushed beet red.

"Ah! But we won't do any weird stuff on you!" Momo said making Eiji smack him on the head.

"Stupid! You're making her even more scared!" He scolded.

"I was trying to make her less scared!" Momo complained.

"You're doing the opposite!"

Sakuno watched the scene in front of her and giggled making Eiji and Momo turn their heads towards her.

"I trust you." Sakuno smiled at them. Eiji and Momo smiled back as they went in their room.

The room has one bed yet they found Ryoma lying on the floor. Sakuno found this weird and asked, "Why are you not sleeping on the bed?"

"It's your bed." He answered.

Eiji and Momo grinned at this and they excused themselves saying, "We'll gather info in this town. You and the princess had a rough day so take a rest here. Bye!" and left in a hurry thinking they would make up and get to know each other when leaving them alone.

Ryoma and Sakuno blinked at the door the two left in. Silence followed.

Ryoma was the first to break the silence saying, "Don't you get tired standing like that?"

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma and realized she never moved from her spot. She nervously laughed and sat down on her bed. Then she saw a reddish orange light outside the window covered by the curtains. She headed towards it and peeked on the window. She closed her eyes as soon as she saw the light and opened them slowly and gasped at the amazing view.

It was a beautiful sunset. She watched in amazement as Ryoma observed her.

"You haven't seen a sunset before?" He asked. Sakuno turned towards Ryoma and nodded sadly, "I have read about it in books but have never seen it as the palace walls are tall. It is really pretty." She answered as she looked back at the view.

Ryoma stood and walked towards Sakuno to watch the sunset beside her. Sakuno looked to her side and saw Ryoma intently watching the sunset. She smiled and looked back at the sunset as well.

The peaceful moment was interrupted as the door burst open and out came Momo and Eiji. Ryoma and Sakuno instantly turned their heads toward them. Momo and Eiji were panting as if they just ran all the way.

"We found another one! It's located at the temple of Shitenhouji!" They chorused.

Ryoma ran towards them all the while telling Sakuno to stay there and to not go outside.

"I-I want to come as well!" Sakuno said.

"No, it's dangerous. Stay here. We can't afford getting our hostage killed." Ryoma said before closing the door leaving Sakuno alone wearing a frown.

_'Just because I am a princess they would not let me go with them. I want to go outside and admire the town.' _Sakuno sadly thought as she plopped down on the bed.

_'And what did they mean 'another one'? They are thieves right? Maybe they were going to steal something.' _

She continued to lie down on her bed thinking of them then immediately sat up while saying, "I finally get to come out of the palace! I do not want to stay like a bird trapped in a cage."

She ran out of the room and asked the innkeeper for some scissors and sewing materials. After she got the items she needed, she ran back to their room and stood in front of the mirror. Grabbing her scissors, her hand shook out of nervousness but put on a determined face and cut her hair short. She locked the door and covered the window with curtains as she removed her dress and removed the frills and laces on it. She modified it into a simple dress that makes her look like a commoner. Looking at herself in the mirror one more time, she became satisfied as she doesn't recognize herself anymore. She looked completely different from before.

With one last look at herself, she ran outside the room and out the inn to explore and know more about the outside world.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno walked around happily as she observed the stalls and the lively people around. One item on a stall caught her eye and she went towards it to observe. The shopkeeper asked, "Do you want that lovely necklace?"

Sakuno nodded and held it gently in her hands as she observed the fine details of the necklace. It was a sparkling sapphire.

"You have a good eye, my lady, for that necklace when in direct contact with the sun, will shine a bright rainbow. It's very rare." The shopkeeper said. Sakuno admired the necklace even more and asked, "Can I really have it?"

"If you would pay for it of course."

"Pay?" Sakuno blinked.

"It's a rare item so it would cost a lot. Looking at you, it seems you don't know much about the outside world. If you don't have money to pay for it..." The shopkeeper observed Sakuno from top to toe and said darkly, "...you could pay using your body."

The shopkeeper's hands went nearer and nearer to Sakuno with her just standing there not knowing what he meant with what he said. Before the shopkeeper touched her, someone appeared and kicked him on the face. Sakuno gasped and looked at the person who just came.

It was a guy who seems to be the same age as her with messy locks of red hair. His eyes reminded her of Ryoma's only with a different color. She snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the guy heading towards her.

"Why didn't you just run away from him?" The guy asked.

Sakuno blinked, "W-Why do I have to run?" she asked. The guy blinked.

Then he laughed out loud saying, "You're such a weird girl!" He rubbed the tears out of his eyes from laughing too much. He took a deep breath to calm down then introduced himself, "I'm Tooyama Kintarou. Yoroshiku, yoroshiku!" He grabbed her hands and shook them continuously.

"I-I am Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno immediately answered forgetting to fake her name out of the fast events. Kintarou stopped shaking her hand and asked, "Eh? Isn't that the name of a princess?"

Sakuno gasped as she realized, "I-Is it? I did not know that."

Kintarou looked at Sakuno suspiciously making Sakuno back away a little. Kintarou then mentioned, "You speak so weirdly."

Sakuno muttered a small, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if it's just me but people usually say 'I'm' instead of 'I am'. Then earlier you said 'did not' when you could've just easily shortened it into 'didn't'." Kintarou explained as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought.

"Is that how the outside world works?" Sakuno asked innocently. Kintarou widely opened his eyes, "How the outside world works? What language are you speaking? This is only a town. Outside this town there are more places out there. More countries out of those places and out of those countries are more planets in the universe and out of the universe there are more other universe!" Kintarou shouted excitedly making people passing by laugh at him.

Sakuno listened to every word he said in amazement. She didn't know that there are still more worlds out there and not just this one.

"Anyway, you're very weird. Also, it's almost nighttime so it's quite dangerous for a weird girl like you to walk home alone. Where do you stay? I'll walk you home." He offered.

"I-It is fine. I can-"

"It's." Kintarou repeated. Sakuno blinked.

"I-It's fine." She repeated. Kintarou nodded in satisfaction.

"And no! I'll walk you home."

"But, I want to explore more." Sakuno muttered lowly. Kintarou looked up at the sky and said, "Then I'll accompany you!"

Sakuno smiled a bright one and looked at Kintarou thankfully.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was already dark by the time they got tired walking around. They decided to rest on one of the benches.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me today Tooyama-san." Sakuno said.

Kintarou snorted in disgust as he said, "Just call me Kin-chan. Calling me by my last name and even adding a honorific is so long and a waste of breath."

"A-Alright then, K-Kin-chan." Sakuno meekly said as she blushed and looked down.

"By the way, won't your parents worry with you staying late at night outside?" Kintarou asked. Sakuno frowned as she said, "My parents passed away already."

Kintarou widened his eyes and clapped his hands and bowed to her apologizing over and over again.

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize." Sakuno said.

Kintarou sat up straight and smiled, "Your way of speaking looks more normal now. Just moments ago, you were speaking like you were royalty."

"Really? I really improved?" Sakuno asked as she neared her face to Kintarou's. Kintarou backed away with a blush and nodded shyly.

"I'm so glad! This way I won't burden them anymore in hiding myself." Sakuno said.

"Hiding yourself?" Kintarou asked in confusion. Sakuno gasped and immediately said, "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Before Kintarou could ask any further, they heard running footsteps towards them. The footsteps stopped in front of them and Sakuno stood up muttering, "Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma grabbed her arm and Sakuno felt a little pain by his strong pull. Kintarou stood up in shock and also because of seeing Sakuno in pain.

"Didn't I tell you that shouldn't go outside? What did you think we felt when we returned seeing you weren't there?" Ryoma shouted at Sakuno making tears fall out of her eyes. Momo and Eiji worriedly looked at them as Momo butted in, "Hey Echizen, we found her already and she's unharmed so let's just go back."

"No! What if something happened to her? Then all we've done is for nothing! You don't think of your situation at all you know!" Ryoma continued shouting as he poured all his anger on her.

"I-It hurts. Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno mumbled. Kintarou decided to talk, "Let go of her! You're hurting her dumb ass!"

Ryoma let go of Sakuno and punched Kintarou on the face making him fall on the ground, "You have nothing to do with this so just shut up."

Kintarou stood up and countered the punch, "I have something to do with this! She's my friend and I don't like seeing my friend in pain!"

Ryoma was about to punch Kintarou again but Momo held him back, "That's enough, Echizen! Calm down. She's safe and that's all that matters. Let's just go rest now."

Momo dragged Ryoma to head towards the inn while Eiji placed his arm around Sakuno to lead her back. Sakuno turned to look at the worried Kintarou saying, "Farewell... I mean see ya." giving him one last smile before disappearing into the darkness.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Ups and Downs in Life

**A/N: Ugh, I'm having a serious writer's block... It's been a busy week for me. There's like 7 exams waiting for me for this week and the next. I only study at the last minute though and when I do study, my head hurts so much. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies you. I only think of scenes that will happen so I still have to come up with how to connect them on the spot. Thank you for your undying support by the way. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Ups and Downs in Life <strong>

It was late at night already by the time they got back to the inn. A heavy and tense mood was clearly looming on their heads. Eiji and Momo looked back and forth between the angry Ryoma and the downhearted Sakuno with worried expressions on their faces. They wanted to lighten up the mood but what could they say? Anything they say would only piss Ryoma off and might say hurtful words again to Sakuno to make her even sadder. They both sighed. No one spoke a word until they reached their respective room. Eiji gently led Sakuno to her bed and offered to let her rest.

"You had a rough day. Go rest and I'm sure that by the time you wake up, you can talk to ochibi properly." Eiji whispered to Sakuno in order to not be heard by Ryoma. Fortunately, Ryoma was far from them so he didn't hear a thing.

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma and then nodded back at Eiji. She lied down on the bed facing the wall to avoid seeing Ryoma again. It only makes her remember how Ryoma hurt her with his words and actions when she see him. She closed her eyes tightly trying to sleep but couldn't as all she could see in the dark was the incident that happened that day. This is the first time she experienced this kind of sadness. This kind of sadness couldn't even compare to when she was forced to marry someone she doesn't know. She wondered why this kind of sadness affected her so much. Maybe it was because it was Ryoma?

Sakuno suddenly heard Momo talk, "I can't believe that our target was stolen before we steal it."

Sakuno opened her eyes but remained unmoving as she listened in on their conversation.

"Yeah. What kind of national treasure is it making it so easy to steal?" Sakuno heard Eiji complain. She could imagine Eiji pouting when he said that.

"Or maybe the thief was just skilled." Momo deduced.

"There's no one who's as skilled us though."

"Yeah!" Momo and Eiji high-fived and they both turned to look at Ryoma who was just staring outside the window.

Momo and Eiji exchanged looks and finally Momo said, "Oi Echizen. You've been silent ever since. You okay?"

Ryoma didn't answer and Eiji was the one who spoke next, "Do you feel guilty hurting Sakuno-chan?"

This time Ryoma snapped, "Who would feel guilty? It's all her fault. We never experienced this kind of misfortune like someone stealing the national treasure before us. Instead of being a lady luck, she only brings us misfortune."

Sakuno, who was still listening in, flinched. She frowned and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Hey, hey. It wasn't Ryuzaki-chan's fault that the national treasure got stolen. It was just coincidence." Momo defended Sakuno.

After hearing that, Sakuno sadly smiled, _'Momoshiro-san's such a nice guy and so is Kikumaru-san.' _

Ryoma didn't say anything afterwards and returned to looking outside the window which made Momo and Eiji look at each other again with worried faces.

"Anyway, we should just ask around and listen for rumors for clues about that necklace." Eiji suggested while Momo nodded in agreement.

_'Necklace?' _Sakuno thought as sleep was finally catching up to her, _'That reminds me of that necklace in the marketplace...' _She fell into deep sleep before she could remember what happened to the necklace.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Meanwhile, back at Seigaku kingdom... **

"I order all the royal knights to search for the princess! If you find news of her, report it to me immediately!" Tezuka commanded in his stern voice.

He was very worried about his cousin. So worried that he willingly ordered all knights instead of relying on their leaders to relay the message. He thought of all negative things that might've happened to her already. He shudders at the thought of something bad happening to her. Tezuka may have a serious facade but it breaks down when Sakuno was involved.

Tezuka sat down on his throne and rubbed his temples. Inui didn't mention to him how the princess chose to get kidnapped as it will only add to the stress the king was receiving. Suddenly, the door opened and out came the king of Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi followed by his loyal adviser, Sanada Genichirou.

Tezuka turned to look up at them and composed himself from his ruined state. Yukimura noticed Tezuka stressing on the problem though before and he started, "Better find the princess fast or our prince would get tired and start a war on you. He is pretty aggressive and would move even without my permission." Yukimura said with a smile. The kind of smile that would send shivers down your spine.

"Just give me a little more time, King of Rikkaidai. I assure you that we will find the princess and get her married to your prince to declare unity between our kingdoms." Tezuka courteously asked, unaffected by Yukimura's smile.

"All right then. I will try to persuade the prince to wait a little more. I am just warning you. You would not want to start a war with us Rikkaidai." Yukimura threatened as he walked away.

Tezuka glared at the closed door. Rikkaidai was the kingdom that killed his and Sakuno's parents. Tezuka read a lot of books and he learned that the reason for their deaths was being a sacrifice that made them summon a monster which became the reason why Rikkaidai lost. Tezuka searched and searched for that monster being talked about and couldn't find anything useful. Rikkaidai is on par with Seigaku without that power. It would be hard for Seigaku to win without that power. When Rikkaidai sought for the hand of the princess, Tezuka couldn't help but agree as he would not want to engage in war with Rikkaidai. He was being haunted everyday for that decision though. He was sacrificing his cousin's happiness and freedom for the country.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Inui came out. He bowed before the king and said, "Your highness, according to the sources I have gathered, there is a one hundred percent chance that the prince of Rikkaidai made his move to search for the princess."

Tezuka kept a serious face but behind that expression was shock. He can't believe that the prince would actually search for the princess. They hadn't even met. Why would he go through all the trouble to look for her? Tezuka had a bad feeling about the recent events that was happening. In the first place, why did Rikkai even wanted to suggest unity?

~xoxoxoxo~

It was an early morning, Sakuno sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked to her side and found three sleeping guys. Momo and Eiji were sprawled on the floor with Momo's leg on top of Eiji's stomach. Sakuno giggled at the scene but blushed as she saw something that she shouldn't. Momo's shirt was a little up showing his awesomely built abs. She removed her eyes immediately and saw the sleeping form of Ryoma. He was sitting while leaning on the wall near the window.

Sakuno stood up and headed towards Ryoma. She knelt down and sat on her legs as she watched him sleeping. Unknowingly, she smiled at his sleeping face. He looked like an innocent child with a sleeping face like that. Suddenly, Ryoma stirred and opened one eye. He saw Sakuno beside him which made him open both eyes and turn his head to look at her with a questioning look. Sakuno noticed she had been staring and bowed as she blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to watch you sleeping." Sakuno apologized, completely forgetting the incident between them which hurted her real bad.

Ryoma didn't say anything and just stared at her which made Sakuno close her eyes tightly thinking that he might still be angry with her. Sakuno decided to leave him alone and stood up preparing to leave but was held back by Ryoma by the hand.

Sakuno looked back seeing that Ryoma was stopping her from leaving. She blushed and faced him as Ryoma slowly let go of her hand. Sakuno wanted to hold it back, not wanting the warmth of his hand to go away, but stopped herself from doing so. She thought that Ryoma would find that annoying.

"Your way of speaking changed. Your hair short and your dress is not too flashy. It makes you easier to fit in with the crowd." Ryoma commented.

Upon hearing Ryoma say those words which sounded like a compliment for Sakuno, she smiled brightly and excitedly exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Also..." Ryoma looked to his side, hesitating for a little bit and said, "I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday."

Sakuno's eyes sparkled and she blushed at Ryoma's honest expression as he apologized.

"I-I'm sorry as well for leaving even if you told me not to. Well, I should be the only one to apologize. I was the wrong one. It wasn't your fault." Sakuno bowed her head.

"Still, it wasn't gentlemanly of me to hurt a lady. And a princess at that." Ryoma answered.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a blush. For some reason, her heart was beating really fast since they conversed with each other. She wondered what is this feeling she was experiencing. It was the first time she ever felt this way.

_'Am I sick?' _Sakuno thought as she placed a hand on her chest to feel the fast beating of her heart.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, wondering why she placed a hand on her chest. Before Sakuno could answer, they heard the wooden floor creak and they both turned to see Momo and Eiji waking up from their sleep.

Momo sat up first without even bothering to remove his leg on top of Eiji and watched Ryoma and Sakuno sleepily. He then widened his eyes at the realization that they are close to each other and looked as if they were just talking to each other.

"Did you two made up?" Momo asked with a hopeful expression. Before Sakuno and Ryoma answered, again they were interrupted by Eiji who was shouting at Momo saying stuff like, "Your leg is freaking heavy, Momo-chan!" He shouted as he forcibly removed the annoying leg off of him.

"Ouch! I think you twisted my leg!" Momo complained.

Momo and Eiji started arguing comically as Sakuno lightly laughed in amusement. This was the first time she ever felt this kind of happiness. Sure she was happy inside the palace but this kind of happiness is different in her opinion. Ryoma watched Sakuno laughing from the corner of his eyes with a serious expression. Sakuno didn't notice it as she was still pondering why this happiness was very different from the happiness she felt inside the palace.

~xoxoxoxo~

In one of the food stalls, the three thieves and a princess were sitting at a table together to eat their breakfast and discuss their current predicament.

Momo sighed, "What should we do? This town might be small but it's just the three of us. How can we gather information?"

"I want to help as well." Sakuno declared determinedly. The three of them stared at her and Ryoma said, "You don't even know what we're looking for. How would you gather information?"

"You're looking for a necklace right? I kind of overheard your discussion last night. I'm sorry for eavesdropping." Sakuno bowed her head.

"It's okay, it's okay. It'll be easier if the four of us work together." Eiji encouraged.

"I'll do my best!" Sakuno said as she put a fist up.

Momo, Eiji and Sakuno then chatted about Sakuno's change with Ryoma just listening as he ate his food peacefully. They were interrupted as someone spoke from behind, "Is that you, Sakuno-chan?"

They all turned to the voice and upon seeing who it was, Sakuno brightly smiled. Ryoma noticed this smile and turned to stare at the intruder. It was the guy he punched last night.

"Kin-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed as she stood up from her seat. She ran towards Kintarou and gave him a big hug while the three thieves looked at them in shock. Sakuno realized what she had done and quickly removed herself from the shocked Kintarou.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just too happy to see you. I never expected that we would meet again." Sakuno blushed as she bowed her head again.

Kintarou recovered from his shock and said, "It's okay, it's okay! I didn't expect to meet you again too." Kintarou then looked behind Sakuno and saw the guy that punched him. He slightly glared upon seeing him but stopped and turned to Sakuno when she said, "Would you like to join us?"

"Is it okay? I don't look welcome." Kintarou said taking a glance at Ryoma's glare at him.

"It's okay! Any friend of Sakuno-chan is welcome." Eiji said.

Kintarou then smiled and joined them in the table making sure he was far from Ryoma. They did the introductions and Sakuno happily exclaimed that Kintarou was the one who taught her lots of things about the outside world and her way of speaking. Momo and Eiji thanked Kintarou gratefully for his help in which Kintarou humbly accepted.

"But seriously Sakuno-chan, you're just too innocent. How could you not know what that shopkeeper meant when he asked you to pay with your body?" Eiji sighed.

Sakuno looked at him questioningly, still not knowing what that phrase meant. Momo smacked Eiji on the head as he said, "Don't contaminate her. It's rare to find innocent girls such as her these days so just let it be."

"Anyway, what happened to that shop Kin-chan?" Sakuno asked as she turned to Kintarou.

"It closed down. The shopkeeper was caught. It turns out that the shopkeeper has been doing it for ages and girls actually agree just so they could get jewelries for free. They're so stupid." Kintarou said in irritation.

"Really? And I kind of liked that necklace." Sakuno muttered. Kintarou looked at Sakuno with a surprised expression as he commented, "Eh? I thought you brought that necklace along with you?"

Sakuno blinked at Kintarou and felt her pockets that she added as she sewed the dress. In one of the pockets, she felt something inside. When she took it out, the necklace really was there.

The three thieves then looked at the necklace Sakuno was holding in shock. They simultaneously pointed at the necklace making Sakuno and Kintarou look at them questioningly.

"That necklace is the one we're looking for!" Momo and Eiji shouted. Sakuno blinked for awhile before it sunk in and when it did, she widened her eyes.

Momo took the necklace from Sakuno's hands and Eiji hugged her in joy. Sakuno hugged Eiji back in joy as well as Kintarou had no idea what was going on. Ryoma just sighed in relief.

"You really are our lady luck, Sakuno-chan!" Eiji shouted. Sakuno smiled brightly as her and Eiji jumped around in a small circle.

People around them looked at them as if they were strange people. Ryoma noticed this and said, "Calm down. They're looking at us strangely. I don't want to grouped with you idiots."

Momo and Eiji pouted at Ryoma while simultaneously muttering, "Killjoy."

Kintarou tilted his head and finally asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. We were looking for this thing since yesterday. We thought we lost it but it was near us all this time." Momo answered.

"What's so special about that necklace?" Kintarou asked again. Eiji answered, "It's one of the nat-" As Eiji almost spilled their secret, Ryoma threw a plate with food in it to Eiji to shut him up and it worked.

The plate slid down and it showed Eiji showing an irritated face then he shouted, "You didn't have to do that, ochibi!"

"I have to do that or else you'll say our plan out loud to this stranger." Ryoma said while Eiji just pouted.

Seeing that they have no plans on telling him, Kintarou just let it go and asked, "Well, now that you found what you're looking for, what will you do now?"

"We're leaving this town of course. We have to look for the other ones." Momo answered.

Kintarou frowned and glanced at Sakuno. This might be the last time they'll be together. Ryoma noticed the look Kintarou gave to Sakuno and said, "Let's leave immediately. 'They' might catch up to us." He made sure to emphasize the word 'they' in which Momo and Eiji understood and nodded.

Kintarou then approached Sakuno to say goodbye but suddenly, knights gathered around them looking as if they were trying to corner Ryoma and the rest. The three thieves positioned themselves while Eiji laid an arm out protectively at Sakuno. Kintarou looked around confusedly, not knowing what the heck is happening.

"'They' did catch up to us." Momo commented as he sweat dropped.

"What should we do? We might hurt innocent people if we try to fight back." Eiji worriedly asked. Ryoma gritted his teeth as he didn't want to see innocent people get hurt just because of them trying to get away.

Sakuno noticed the worried face of Ryoma and looked around thinking of ways on how to escape. Her eyes stopped at the small bag hanging on Eiji's belt and clenched her fist. With a determined face, she swiftly pulled out a knife from the small bag and removed Eiji's arm in front of her which made him look at her in confusion. She took a step forward and faced the knights. With shaking hands, she placed the knife near her throat which shocked everyone and she declared, "I am the princess of Seigaku. You all are knights from Seigaku right? If you would not let us go, I would kill myself. You need me alive am I right?"

The knights panicked and immediately lowered their weapons. Ryoma snapped out of his shock and took this opportunity. He grabbed Sakuno's hand and shouted at Momo and Eiji saying, "Let's go!"

They snapped out of their shock and immediately followed Ryoma as they pushed their way out running towards the forest. Kintarou watched them leave in shock. Upon hearing that she was the princess, Kintarou weakened. He must have been so stupid in front of the princess. He didn't even get to say goodbye too.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Rokkaku Forest **

They panted and rested for awhile near a huge tree. Ryoma leaned on the tree and slid down. It was the one of the toughest escape they made. Good thing Sakuno scared them off. Speaking of which...

Ryoma looked around. He stood up immediately making Momo and Eiji look at him weirdly.

"Where's the princess?" He shouted. Momo and Eiji widened their eyes and looked around frantically.

"Weren't you holding her hand when we left?" Momo asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I was but then halfway I saw Kikumaru-san holding her hand as well so I let go." Ryoma answered.

Eiji then said, "What? But I saw you holding her hand as well so I also let go."

Momo face palmed as he suggested to split up and look for her in which the two agreed. They went their separate ways after leaving a mark on the tree as a guide for them that they were gonna meet there after.

On Sakuno's side, she leaned on a tree as she looked around with a frightened expression. She couldn't understand why Ryoma and Eiji let go of her hand at the same time. She was also a slow runner and wasn't fit for running. She sighed. She decided to stay on that tree as she read in a book once that the best thing to do when lost is to wait in one spot in case one of your company comes back to look for you.

Just then, she heard dried leaves cracking implying that someone was walking towards her. She sat down to at least hide herself and wait for the person to come in view, it might be a friend or a foe.

Her efforts were useless as the person said, "I know you're hiding there whoever you are."

Sakuno flinched and slowly stood up. The person then went near her and he said, "Oh, it was just a girl. I thought you were some kind of knight who's out to get me. I ran away from home you see."

The guy smiled at her even if it was the first time they met. Sakuno observed the guy looking at him from top to toe. He seems like a nice guy. Green eyes and messy black hair. His hair looks like seaweed though. Once Sakuno thought of that she shook her head. It was bad of her to badmouth the guy in her mind.

"W-We're the same then. I also ran away from home." Sakuno stuttered.

The guy then made an O shaped mouth and grinned, "Really? This is such a coincidence! Two people met and both of them running away from home. I get the feeling that we're gonna get along."

Sakuno smiled at the guy and she asked, "Are you alone?" The guy nodded and asked her the same. Sakuno shook her head saying she was separated from her friends.

The guy nodded implying that he understands and offered, "Hey, let's look for your friends together then. It's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone in this forest."

Sakuno gratefully looked at the guy and she thought, _'He really is a nice person!' _

"By the way, I'm Kirihara Akaya."

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Resolve to Help

**A/N: Sorry if I update real slow. I was watching Soul Eater and even reading the manga... and I don't write a draft for my stories and just directly type whatever comes to my mind so I always kind of have a writer's block. Thanks for the faves and reviews like always and don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Resolve to Help <strong>

"It's nice to meet you, Kirihara-san. I'm-" Sakuno paused as she hesitated if she should tell her name to this guy she just met. But she thought that if the guy told his full name, she should also tell her full name to him.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno bit her lower lip as she introduced herself. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize the name of the princess of Seigaku kingdom. They were already far from the said kingdom though so there's still a chance that this area doesn't know the princess' name.

"I see. It's nice to meet you as well, Ryuzaki-san." He smiled. He then offered a hand to Sakuno in which she stared at him questioningly. He said, "So that you won't get lost again."

Sakuno blushed and smiled at the nice guy. She decided to accept his offer as they continued walking around the forest looking for her friends while holding hands although...

She tripped.

Kirihara slightly panicked as he caught her. Sakuno blushed at her own clumsiness but flinched right after sensing pain.

"It looks like you sprained your foot. Should I carry you?" Kirihara squatted in front of Sakuno offering a piggyback ride. Sakuno blushed.

"Uhm, I may be heavy." Sakuno meekly answered.

"Are you kidding? Boys are meant to carry girls. You know, like in weddings or stuff. So ride on!" Kirihara turned to face Sakuno and grinned childishly at her.

Hesitantly, Sakuno slowly climbed onto Kirihara's back and with shaking arms, she wound them around Kirihara's neck. Her face went redder at the intimate moment they were having and her heart beat rapidly. Sakuno tensed.

_'Oh no, I hope he won't feel my heart beating so fast.' _Sakuno thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

"What the-? You aren't heavy at all. You're actually pretty light." Kirihara said as he proceeded through the forest.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma looked around frantically. He shouldn't have let go of her hand back then. He can't help it though. When he saw Eiji holding Sakuno's hand, he felt something that made him let go. What was that feeling in the first place anyway?

He shook his head as he tried to focus on finding Sakuno. After a few steps forward, he stopped as soon as he heard leaves rustling from the ground like someone was stepping on them. Cautiously, he turned around quickly in a defensive position.

As the sound came nearer, Ryoma was ready to pounce on the guy in case it was an enemy or something. When the person came into view, he dropped his arms and lowered his guard as he recognized the person riding on the back of the stranger.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma muttered. Sakuno looked up and saw Ryoma. From being nervous and blushing, her face changed to a happy one.

"Ryoma-kun!" She excitedly exclaimed as she tried to get off of Kirihara to run towards Ryoma but Kirihara held on tightly.

"You're injured, Sakuno-chan." Kirihara reminded her as he turned to Ryoma with a smirk like it was challenging him. Ryoma returned the smirk with a glare.

"Would you return that girl to me?" Ryoma asked with a glare.

"What if I say that I don't want to?" Kirihara smirked. A vein popped out of Ryoma's head.

"What are you saying, Kirihara-san? He's my friend. Please get me near him." Sakuno ordered without noticing the sparks of hatred between the two guys. Kirihara sighed. It was Sakuno's wish so he has no choice but to obey. He grudgingly went towards Ryoma and turned his back to him. Ryoma quickly took Sakuno and carried her bridal style. Sakuno's face went red as Ryoma's warm hands had contact with her left arm and leg.

Her arms were just in front of her chest as she didn't know where to put them. Ryoma noticed that she was uncomfortable with her position and he said, "You can place your arms around my neck if you like."

Sakuno blushed redder as she wound her arms around his neck. He was really sweaty. He must've been running around the forest looking for her. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma's face. She thought that she did nothing but be a burden to him. She felt guilt run through her body as she looked away from his face to Kirihara's.

"Thank you for everything, Kirihara-san." Sakuno smiled.

Kirihara grinned as he said, "You're welcome." His grin turned into a smirk as he walked away while saying, "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again so see you, _Princess." _

Kirihara disappeared into view leaving Sakuno wide eyed while Ryoma continued to glare at the empty spot where Kirihara came out of view.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. I told him my name. Maybe that's why he recognized that I was the princess." Sakuno frowned at the mistakes and troubles she keeps causing Ryoma. She really was just a burden to him.

"Even without you telling your name, I bet he had known it was you." Ryoma said. Sakuno looked questioningly at Ryoma, waiting for an answer but he didn't as he went to their meeting place.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm really, really, very sorry!" Eiji apologized and bowed over and over again, "I shouldn't have let go of your hand!"

"I-It's okay, really." Sakuno sweat dropped.

Eiji looked at Sakuno as if she was an angel sent from heaven for forgiving such a very sinful guy as him. Eiji noticed Ryoma just casually leaning on a tree ignoring his surroundings and he vein popped as he went towards him and forcefully made him bow his head.

"Wha-?" Ryoma uttered.

"You should apologize as well, ochibi!" Eiji scolded.

"Why do I have to?"

"Don't be such a tsundere, Echizen!" Momo teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoma retorted.

Sakuno giggled at the comedic act of her companions. The three heard her laugh and they paused at whatever they were arguing about to look at her. Sakuno stopped and blushed as she realized the three were staring at her.

"Why'd you stop laughing? You look very cute when you laugh you know." Eiji complemented. Sakuno blushed and stuttered incoherent words as Momo and Eiji laughed.

"Anyway, let's continue on." Ryoma said breaking the merriment. Momo and Eiji pouted.

"And we were just having fun."

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Rokkaku Village **

Sakuno observed her surroundings. It was a very quiet and peaceful village although it was unusual. Like no one lives in the village anymore.

"Are there people still living here?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't really know. A fire started here that most of the villagers left so this village is now used as a road for carriages or travelers." Momo answered while he looked around trying to spot some people.

Suddenly, they noticed a little girl playing in the middle of the road.

"Life form sighted!" Eiji exclaimed in a look out position.

The three thieves then heard a carriage heading towards them and they made way for it with Ryoma pulling Sakuno along with him. The girl playing didn't notice it though and Sakuno instinctively ran towards her to save her from being hit. Sakuno did a dive grabbing the girl and holding her in her arms as they collided to the other side of the road. The three thieves looked at Sakuno with horrified faces.

The carriage continued moving as if nothing had just happened Ryoma and the others ran towards Sakuno.

"Man, what a stupid driver!" Momo angrily said.

"Are you okay, Sakuno-chan and little girl?" Eiji worriedly asked as he lend a hand to Sakuno and the girl.

"Why are you so reckless?" Ryoma shouted. Sakuno flinched at his loud voice and bowed her head apologetically.

The little girl stood up in front of Sakuno with arms spread out as if protecting Sakuno. They all looked at her, surprised by her actions.

"Don't bully, onee-chan!" The little girl shouted at Ryoma.

Ryoma blinked as Momo and Eiji snickered.

"I-I'm not bullying her. I was just worried that she might get hurt." Ryoma looked away as he said those words. Momo and Eiji whistled.

"Ochibi has a weakness to kids." Eiji snickered and Momo added, "He just can't hide his feelings in front of a kid."

"Shut up." Ryoma blankly said. He then turned to the girl and asked, "Where do you live? Your onee-chan is kind of injured so she need a place to rest."

The little girl then pointed to some house and grabbed Sakuno's hand indicating for her to follow.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tadaima!" The little girl greeted.

Sakuno and the three thieves stared in surprise as more kids came out. The last one that came out was an old man.

"Sorry for intruding." They simultaneously said.

The old man was very short and has a long beard and his eyes was closed. Just then, another person came out but this time, it was a young guy the same age as Eiji. He has white hair with black hair down behind and he was quite handsome.

"Oh visitors? That's rare. Come inside. Here in the living room." The young guy said.

They all settled in the living room while the little girl related her story to the young guy who introduced himself as Saeki. Eiji and Sakuno was well liked by the kids as they played with them while Ryoma and Momo sat beside Saeki as they tried to explain their situation.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for saving Chiaki-chan then. As thanks, you can stay here as long as you like and feel free at home." Saeki smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but we'll only be staying until her sprain is completely healed." Ryoma said.

"But Saeki-san, why are you, the old guy and lots of kids live here in this deserted village?" Momo asked curiously.

Saeki answered, "The children's parents died in the fire and it would cost too much for a transport to the next town with the huge number we have. We also have to worry about where we'll live and other basic needs. We decided to stay here instead and we fish for food at the river nearby. We have other guys my age that are working in nearby towns helping in our expenses too."

Sakuno heard the discussion and frowned. They were still only kids. They deserve a carefree and healthy living. She thought of some ways she could do to try and help the kids in this village.

As they ended their discussion, a little boy approached Ryoma and stared at him cutely. Ryoma blinked.

_'What does this boy need from me?' _Ryoma thought.

"Onii, let's play." The little boy said as he grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him to his group. Ryoma deadpanned.

Momo and Eiji laughed at his predicament, "He's really weak against kids."

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. She silently observed him as he tried his best to keep the kids happy and understand what the hell kind of game they were playing. Sakuno laughed as she saw the confused expression on Ryoma's face. She witnessed a lot of expressions Ryoma makes and it was the first time she saw that expression. It was kind of nice, knowing all the different emotions of a person you like.

Sakuno's thoughts stopped as she blinked, _'Person I like?' _Her face went red as she just realized what she just thought.

"Ne, ne, onee-chan! Your face is red. Are you sick?" The children asked her with worried expressions that it was kind of cute.

The three thieves looked at Sakuno worriedly. Sakuno noticed this and panicked thinking that her thoughts might be exposed.

"No, no. I'm okay. It's nothing at all." Sakuno stuttered over her words and blushed all the while shaking her hands in front of her.

"Now, now, kids. Onee-chan and the others might be tired so let them have their rest okay?" Saeki said. The children all nodded and decided to play amongst themselves. They were nice and obedient kids.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was only a small house so they all have to sleep in one room. It was late at night and Sakuno was still awake, watching the view outside through a small window. She was sitting on a couch with Chiaki sleeping on the other side of the couch. Ryoma, who was still awake as well, noticed Sakuno and sat up. He walked towards her all the while avoiding on stepping the sleeping people on the ground.

"Can't sleep?" Ryoma asked with a quiet tone to not wake up the others. Sakuno flinched and turned to Ryoma and nodded with a smile.

"I was just thinking of helping these kids if ever I return back to the palace." Sakuno said. She then turned back to the window as she asked, "Will I still be able to return to Seigaku though?"

"You will." Ryoma answered. Sakuno looked at Ryoma again with a surprised expression. "Just help us a little bit more and we'll return you."

Sakuno looked down and frowned, "Help? I keep causing you troubles though. I keep getting you angry. I-I'm just a burden to you all." Sakuno sniffed.

"You're not a burden. Didn't you hear what I said to the little girl?" Ryoma said as he looked away from Sakuno.

Sakuno tried to recall what he said and she snapped her head back at Ryoma with a blush.

_"I was just worried that she might get hurt." _

Small tears formed in the corner of Sakuno's eyes as she said, "Th-Thank you for worrying about me, Ryoma-kun. I-I'll try my hardest to help you from now on. Also, to help these children as well."

While Sakuno wiped the tears from her eyes, Ryoma smiled without her noticing. A gentle smile that she still hadn't witnessed.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Thank you very much for letting us stay!" They bowed together as they prepared to leave the village.

The children cried and Sakuno bent her knees to the children's height as she said, "Someday, I'll visit this village again. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

They all then ran towards Sakuno and gave her a hug. She hugged them all back while tears fell from her eyes. Eiji and Momo also hugged some kids while Ryoma just stood there unmoving while his legs were being hugged. He was sweating a lot showing how troubled he was by his weakness. In the short time they had in this village, they had grown attached to these kids.

The memories they earned from this place will forever stay in their heart.

**End of Chapter**


	5. The Commoner and the Princess

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... Internet connection kind of broke down in our neighborhood T.T And blame some of my laziness as well. Also for some reason... people adding me as their favorite author increased big time. Thank you for the love guys! You know, I don't really like princess/prince kinds of stories... I wonder why I wrote two types of it. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Commoner and the Princess <strong>

Our group continued on their journey to save Seigaku kingdom from Rikkaidai kingdom. Although, Sakuno wondered how they would do that if they were only stealing other people's belongings. She tried asking them only to get interrupted by Momo or Eiji's carelessness like falling off a puddle or worse, a pitfall trap.

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma noticed this and was about to ask what's wrong when Eiji butted in.

"Sakuno-chan, are you tired? You were heaving a long sigh there." He asked.

"Ah, no. I'm fine. I was just wondering about something." Sakuno answered with a smile. She then found this the chance she was waiting for and she asked, "Uhm, how could we save the kingd-"

"We're here." Ryoma announced, interrupting Sakuno making her shoulders slump down.

**Setting: Fudomine Kingdom **

Sakuno's eyes sparkled as she observed the place. She already visited this kingdom but she was riding in a carriage and couldn't freely walk so this was still a fresh experience for her. This was the first time she can properly see the whole place. She turned to Ryoma with pleading eyes. Ryoma noticed and sighed.

"Fine, let's take a break and walk around." Ryoma decided. Sakuno brightly smiled.

"But don't walk too far from us." Ryoma immediately added. Sakuno, who was in her running position, paused and nodded at Ryoma cheerfully.

Sakuno walked on without watching where she was going leading to her bumping into someone. The both of them fell to the ground and some people passing by paused for awhile then continued walking. The three thieves ran to Sakuno helping her up and the other person.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakuno bowed over and over.

"No. It is alright. I bumped into you since I was not looking. Otherwise, I could have avoided." The other person said.

Sakuno looked up, feeling that the tone of voice this other person used was familiar to her. It was a girl. Her face was a little hidden since she was wearing a hood but you can tell it's a girl with her voice.

"Uhm, have I met you somewhere before?" Sakuno asked immediately. The three thieves plus the girl looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, it was just your voice was familiar to me." Sakuno slightly smiled.

The girl neared Sakuno to observe if she knew her then something flashed in the girl's mind. Long auburn hair in twin braids, brown eyes, a smile you could get captivated in...

"Sakuno-chan?" The girl muttered.

Momo asked, "Eh? You know her Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno looked at Momo with an unsure expression.

The girl giggled, "It is me, Tachibana An. The princess of Fudomine kingdom. We played together when you visited last time. Unfortunately I cannot take off my hood since my cover would be blown."

Sakuno made an 'O' shaped mouth and grabbed An's hands, "Oh, I remember now! It's nice seeing you again."

"What are you doing here and what happened to your dress and hair?" An continuously asked all the while eyeing Ryoma, Momo and Eiji.

"This isn't the right place to talk. Let's head to some cafe shop or something." Ryoma said.

~xoxoxoxo~

"What? You ran away?" An almost shrieked as she asked.

Sakuno nodded sadly. They excluded the parts where she was supposed to be kidnapped and even the conquering of Rikkaidai as they explained the story to An.

"Then you can stay at our guest rooms then." An offered.

"The people in your palace might recognize Ryuzaki-chan so I think we have to refuse." Momo answered while trying to see An's face but her face was still hidden by her hood.

"No they would not. I had a tough time figuring out who you are due to your sudden change." An said.

Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma, her eyes asking him what they would do. Ryoma looked back at her and said, "Fine. We accept. Can we stay until we finish our business here?"

An nodded cheerfully, "Well, let us go on."

An stood up preparing to leave but Sakuno stopped her by asking, "Wait, what were you gonna do since you sneaked out of the palace?"

An looked back at Sakuno and Sakuno noticed that there was a slight blush on her face.

"Actually, I wanted to visit someone but then I saw you so..." She answered while stumbling over some words.

"Then, we should visit that someone first." Sakuno suggested with a smile. An shook her head.

"No, it is fine. I will do it some other time. Let us move on." An said.

~xoxoxoxo~

They reached the palace and stood outside the gates admiring the place.

"This palace is huge! It's easier to infiltrate than Seigaku's though." Momo said while muttering the last sentence.

"Infiltrate?" An looked at him questioningly.

"Ah! No, no! W-We kind of infiltrate the Seigaku palace to visit Sakuno-chan, you see?" Eiji excused while stomping hard on Momo's foot in which he replied with a yelp. Ryoma just placed his hand on his face and sighed.

"Ahahaha! You have such fun friends, Sakuno-chan." An said while giggling. Momo looked at An with a slight admiration for her laugh.

An then went forward and removed her cape then informed the person guarding the gate. The guard looked at Sakuno and the rest then bowed low at An. An turned to look back at them and smiled meaning it was okay to enter.

Momo, finally seeing An's face, felt heat rising up his cheeks. He touched them wondering what the heck was wrong with him today.

An lead them in then inside the living room asking them to stay while she calls her father then left the room.

They chatted for awhile until the door opened and An with her father and another guy came in the room. Sakuno and the three thieves stood up and bowed out of respect.

"Are you the friends of my daughter?" The king asked. They all replied with a "Yes".

"They are on a journey, father. I offered to let them stay here." An explained.

"Well, I can't possibly refuse a request from my daughter so I hope you have a fun stay here." The king said while adding, "I have to go now for I have some matters to attend to."

After the king left, Sakuno and the rest turned their attention to the other guy with questioning faces.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself. I am Tachibana Kippei, An's brother. Likewise, I hope you have a fun stay here." He introduced.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno introduced herself and gaped after. She just ruined their cover.

"Do not worry, Sakuno-chan. Onii-sama already knows that you are the princess of Seigaku." An smiled. Sakuno sighed a sigh of relief. Right after, Ryoma and the rest introduced themselves to Tachibana.

Tachibana then left and An lead the group to their rooms.

While walking there, Sakuno asked An, "How come I didn't see your brother last time I visited?"

"Oh, he was visiting a friend in the town of Shitenhouji. Someone called Chitose-san." An explained. Sakuno thought for awhile. The name sounds so familiar to her.

"He's the fortuneteller we met right, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji said. Sakuno then remembered and nodded.

"Heeh? So you met that Chitose-san? What a small world." Momo commented.

Ryoma called Momo and Eiji then said to An, "Excuse us three. We have to talk about what we have to do now."

An nodded while Sakuno looked at them as they walked away with a sad expression. They never let her join when they have their meetings that's why she never learned what they plan to do or what their goal is. She doesn't even know why she was still with them.

An noticed this and said, "Sakuno-chan. Boys are always like that. They have stuff to talk about that they cannot let girls like us know."

Sakuno looked at An and nodded. They continued walking while Sakuno took one last look behind her to where the three were.

~xoxoxoxo~

Momo was walking around the palace. He was assigned to watch over Sakuno while Ryoma and Eiji went outside the palace gates to gather information about another treasure. He whistled while walking but stopped as he noticed something, rather, someone climbing a tree. He walked towards it and learned it was the escape princess.

Momo sweatdropped and decided to tease her commenting, "I can see your underwear."

An gasped and placed one hand on the lower side of her dress trying to cover her whatever the guy was seeing. But her grip went weak and she fell off the tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact only to realize there wasn't any. She opened her eyes and saw Momo's face.

"I was just joking earlier. I didn't see any. I'm sorry." Momo apologized with a grin. An blushed and immediately removed herself from him.

"You should not joke about those kinds of stuff. But thank you for saving me." An said.

"When you're escaping, at least where pants or shorts or something." Momo said.

"Do you think that a princess like me would have those kinds of clothes?" An said with a glare.

Momo stared at her glare and laughed. It doesn't look intimidating at all. It was rather cute instead.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say anything funny?" An asked, still wearing her glare.

"No, no. It's nothing. Anyway, why do you want to go outside so much?" Momo asked.

An stopped glaring but it was now replaced with a blush. She looked down and fiddled with her dress while she answered, "I wanted to see a friend."

"Friend? Can't you just invite her here? I mean we just met you and we easily went inside and was even allowed to spend our days here." Momo asked with a tilt of his head.

"He is banned to enter here." An sadly replied. Momo made an 'Oh' sound and blinked realizing that her friend was a 'he'.

"So it's a guy. Do you... like him?" Momo asked hesitatingly. An blushed again and answered, "Why should I answer you? I am close to Sakuno-chan, not you."

Momo vein popped.

"Sheesh. I was just asking." Momo said with slight irritation in his voice. He scratched his head, _'Why am I so irritated?' _

"Well, I could tell you why he was banned though." An said while looking away from Momo. She had a light blush on her face.

"I was supposed to be married already. It was an arranged marriage and I hate the guy as well. But on the day of the wedding, Kamio-kun... my friend, he objected to the wedding. My father got angry at him and forbid me to meet him." An told the story.

"After that, I always sneak out of the palace just to see him."

"Your father doesn't refuse your requests right? Can't you just talk to him about it?" Momo asked.

An shook her head, "He would not listen if it was about Kamio-kun. When I ask if I could leave the palace, he would only allow me if I have someone with me. But I cannot have one of the guards escort me since they would tell it to my father that I visited Kamio-kun."

"Someone with you? Then it could be anyone right? What if I escort you? I could only do it while we're here though." Momo offered. An looked at him hopefully.

"What if my father asks you where I went to?" An asked.

"I would lie." Momo grinned.

"It is bad to lie." An pouted.

"Well, sneaking out is worse than lying so let's go inform your dad!" Momo said, taking hold of An's wrist and walking off. An blushed at the contact but Momo suddenly stopped making An bump into his arm.

"Where is your father?" Momo asked with a sweatdrop. An sighed and walked ahead of him leading the way.

~xoxoxoxo~

Fortunately, the king agreed and Momo and An successfully got out of the gates with no problem.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Momoshiro-kun." An said then ran off. Momo followed behind.

"Why are you following me?" An asked while looking at Momo.

"Well, you're a princess and if something bad happened to you, I would take all the blame. I can't have any of that so I have a duty to protect you." Momo bluntly said.

"I am going to be just fine." An said.

"Just continue on. I won't listen in on your conversation. I'll just be outside the house or something." Momo said.

An sighed and let him do whatever he wants. They continued walking until they reached a small house.

An knocked on the door with Momo standing behind her a few inches away. The door opened and out came a guy who looked like the same age as Momo.

"An-chan! You sneaked out again?" The guy who Momo deduced as Kamio asked. Kamio then noticed someone behind An and glared at him.

"Who is this?"

"He helped me out of the palace without sneaking out. He offered to be the someone who will escort me." An said. "He is Momoshiro Takeshi. One of my friend's friend."

"Well come in, An-chan." Kamio said moving out of the way for her to enter. An entered but Momo stood rooted at his place.

"Aren't you coming in as well, Momoshiro-kun?" An asked.

"I did say I wouldn't intrude on your privacy you know." Momo said with a grin. An smiled at him and nodded.

The door closed and Momo's grin disappeared. He heaved a sigh and looked up.

"So the saying that first love never works is true after all huh." Momo muttered while staring at the sky.

~xoxoxoxo~

"TADAAH! Look at this brand new item finder I bought ochibi!" Eiji energetically said holding two bent sticks made out of metal.

Ryoma sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Stop buying useless things." Ryoma said.

"It's not useless! It can help us find the treasure you know." Eiji said as he pouted like a child.

Ryoma sighed once again and looked around to check where to gather information next. He then noticed a girl walk out of a bakery with auburn hair and eyes. Ryoma's mood darkened.

He walked towards the girl making Eiji wonder what was wrong. His eyes followed Ryoma's direction and saw Sakuno holding a bag of bread.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. His eyebrow twitching trying to control his irritation.

"R-Ryoma-kun. Uhm, to buy bread?" Sakuno tried to smile but failed as she knew that she was doomed.

"Where's the spiky haired idiot?" Ryoma asked.

"The people in the palace said that he went out with An-chan." Sakuno answered with a sweat drop. Ryoma's expression was scary today.

Ryoma vein popped.

"Ugh! I told him to watch over you not the other princess. That stupid... And also you hyperactive cat! Let go of that thing right now!" Ryoma shouted, his tolerance completely destroyed.

Sakuno and Eiji sweat dropped.

"Now, now, ochibi. Calm down and think happy thoughts." Eiji said trying to calm him down which only earned him a glare instead.

"Here, have some bread Ryoma-kun. It might help you calm down." Sakuno offered. Ryoma just turned to her with a blank stare.

Ryoma sighed and grabbed the bread, placing it in his mouth.

"Mphmph, mph mph mph mphgmph mphhhh mphg mpghh mpghh mghpp mpghhg mpghhg." Ryoma said. Sakuno and Eiji sweat dropped.

"Ochibi, could you repeat what you said? This time remove that bread from your mouth please." Eiji asked.

Ryoma took out the bread and said, "I said, we should get the runaway princess back first then continue our search for information."

Sakuno lightly laughed at the new side he saw from Ryoma but then realized something.

"I don't want to go back yet. Can't I help you gather information? I want to at least be of some help to you. Can't I at least know what you guys are planning to do?" Sakuno asked.

"No. You don't have to involve yourself any further." Ryoma bluntly said.

Sakuno frowned and looked down.

"I want to know. It's uncomfortable to be the only one not knowing what's happening." Sakuno said.

"After seeing all the places we went to, I understood what was happening around me more. The hardships of other people, their sufferings, their perseverance... I want to be of help to them once I come back to Seigaku. If I come back. If I can't even help you, how could I help the people of my kingdom?"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with eyes that show her determination to help others. Ryoma stared back at her, his fae void of emotions.

"Fine, I'll explain once we get back first." Ryoma said with a sigh. Sakuno's expression brightened up.

"But what I'm going to tell is connected to your parents. Will you be okay hearing about it?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno thought for a moment and nodded. Ryoma understood and looked around.

"Where's the hyperactive cat?" He asked. Sakuno looked around and noticed that Eiji went missing. Then, they noticed that from where he was standing earlier, there was a note saying,

_Have fun on your date! -Eiji _

Sakuno blushed while Ryoma accidentally ripped the paper out of irritation. He then grabbed Sakuno's hand and went towards the direction of the palace.

**End of Chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: I'm not really a fan of KamioxAn... I prefer MomoxAn. But, but... Waaaaaaaah! I'm confused! So which do you prefer? KamioxAn or MomoxAn? Help me with this! T.T xD  
><strong>


	6. The Start of their Love

**A/N: Argh! I'm having a severe writer's block on this story xD There were even times I thought of giving up in this but I would disappoint the readers so nevermind. Sorry if it's being updated ultra slowly. I hope this chapter is okay and daaaaammn XD It's starting to become a Final Fantasy crossover. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Start of their Love <strong>

Ryoma and Sakuno sat across from each other inside the palace's living room. Sakuno was looking down as she waited for Ryoma to explain to her what exactly the three of them were doing.

"Do you know how your parents died?" Ryoma started with that question. Sakuno frowned a little at the memory of her parents as she answered, "No."

"Well, they died being a sacrifice to summon a monster that defeated Rikkaidai in the war years ago." Ryoma bluntly said.

Sakuno widened her eyes as she repeated, "Monster?"

"Rikkaidai is way stronger than Seigaku in terms of number and power. In order to be equal in that field, we need a powerful ally and that is the Dragon King, Bahamut." Ryoma explained.

"Unfortunately, in order to summon that monster, sacrifices are to be made. And that was what your parents and the king's parents died for."

Sakuno's gaze looked down while Ryoma continued, "But we found another way to summon that monster instead of sacrificing someone."

Sakuno raised her head to look at Ryoma and asked, "Really?"

Ryoma nodded.

"We need to collect national treasures all over the world. We already have the emerald key, platinum anklet and the sapphire necklace. We still need to steal the ruby bracelet, gold pendant, silver earring, crystal crown, diamond ring and pearl clip."

"Do you really have to steal it?"

"Do you think that they would just let us borrow the national treasures so easily? No they won't. That's why we steal them. We'll give them back when we're done you know."

"After collecting the national treasures, what will we do next?" Sakuno asked.

"We just place the treasures together and you will pray with all your heart to summon Bahamut." Ryoma answered while pointing a finger at Sakuno.

Sakuno pointed at herself with wide eyes, "Me? Why me?"

"Bahamut is a legendary monster guarding our kingdom. Those with royal blood running in their veins are the only ones able to summon him."

"I-I see. I'm happy to know that I can at least be of help in saving our kingdom." Sakuno said with a small smile on her face.

Ryoma stood up, "Now that that's over and done with, I'm gonna gather information."

"Let me come with you." Sakuno said while standing up.

Ryoma stared at her for a moment and answered, "Just stay close to me."

Sakuno's expression changed into a wide smile as she nodded and followed Ryoma.

~xoxoxoxo~

Eiji whistled while walking around still looking for information. He snickered as he thought on how Ryoma and Sakuno are doing together. It was so obvious that Ryoma took a liking to the princess since he was being nice and all to her. He shows his worry to the princess by saying harsh things at her whenever she did something dangerous. If it were other girls, he would just ask if she was okay or was she hurt or something.

Eiji's thoughts stopped as he spotted Momo leaning on a wall all by his lonesome. He approached him and gave a light pat to his shoulder. Momo widened his eyes in surprise but calmed down seeing it was only Eiji.

"Yo! What are you doing here? Weren't you with the other princess?" Eiji asked.

Momo frowned and pointed at the house across from them. Eiji tilted his head questioningly.

"I helped her leave the castle to visit her friend." Momo explained. Eiji smirked as he teased, "Why are you frowning then? Was her friend a guy?"

Momo flinched as he realized that he just became a teasing target and shouted, "I-I am not jealous at all!"

Eiji smirked, "I didn't say you were jealous. But now that you said it, you really are jealous huh?"

Momo blushed and looked down as he muttered, "Shut up."

Eiji decided to stay with Momo for awhile and leaned his back on the wall. Then he pouted and groaned. Momo looked at him strangely.

"It's unfair! Why are all the people around me in love? Wah! I wanna be in love too!" Eiji whined. Momo sweat dropped.

"With your childish heart, it's quite hard to find love you know." Momo commented.

"What! Kindergarteners can fall in love as well you know!" Eiji countered. Momo shrugged.

"It's only puppy love."

Eiji sneered at Momo, "Just because you have a crush, you're acting all knowing around me huh."

Momo sweat dropped once again. Eiji pouted and dramatically turned around, "I'm leaving."

Momo sighed and watched Eiji leave then he smiled slightly. Eiji in love will be a sight to see.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next day, the three guys plus Sakuno gathered around the living room talking about the information they gathered.

Ryoma started saying, "The location of the ruby bracelet is in this palace."

Momo and Eiji widened their eyes in surprise, "For real?"

Sakuno nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately it's in An-chan's hands. I feel kind of bad stealing something from my friend."

Eiji winked, "It's not stealing, just borrowing. We swear we'll return it after this is all over."

"I know, but still..." Sakuno looked down. Ryoma glanced at her for awhile then continued, "Now that we know, Momo. You go get it."

Momo nodded and raised a fist high and shouted, "Yeah!"

...

"What?" Momo blinked as he slowly lowered his fist, "Wait! Why me?"

"Eiji said you would gladly do the job." Ryoma said while tilting his head.

Momo glared at Eiji while Eiji just grinned back at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Momoshiro-san." Sakuno cheered with a smile. Then the three of them left leaving Momo to think of ways to get it by himself.

Momo slumped down. What kind of mess did he get himself into? And just when he was planning on keeping his distance with the other princess.

He left the room with a dejected look and proceeded to An's room without thinking of what to do.

_Knock Knock _

"Come in." A voice inside said. Momo heaved a big sigh and opened the door.

"Ah! Momoshiro-kun! What brings you here today?" An asked with a bright smile on her face.

Momo stared in amazement. He just continued to stare until An's smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused face. Momo blinked and shook his head to stay in the game.

"Ah, sorry for staring. It just seems that you were in a good mood today." Momo said as an excuse while he scratched the back of his head. He has a slight blush on his cheeks as he glanced at An once in a while.

An's smile appeared again as she nodded, "Yeah and it is all thanks to you!"

Momo pointed at himself and tilted his head. An giggled, "You helped me meet Kamio-kun yesterday and because of that me and Kamio-kun had lots of fun."

Momo felt a sharp pain in his heart. She wasn't happy because of him. She was happy because of that guy called 'Kamio-kun'. Momo clenched his fists and tried to smile as he said, "Well, if you need help again to see him, I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you so much, Momoshiro-kun."

Momo looked away. What the heck is he doing? He's just helping An and Kamio get together. Is he that willing to bet everything just to get a glimpse of An's bright smile.

An noticed Momo just standing there looking away, thinking of something deep. She approached him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling ill?" An asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Momo flinched back to reality and shook his head.

"No! No, I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry." Momo said as he backed away and put a distance between him and An.

An worriedly looked at him and said, "Well, if something is troubling you, you can freely ask me. I would be glad to be of help to you after the things you have done for me."

Momo bitterly smiled, "Sure. Thanks for the offer."

"You can waste time here with me for awhile. Here." An offered patting the couch in her room. Momo accepted her offer and went to sit on the couch.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" An asked as she sat on a chair across from Momo.

"Ah, the kitten must be goofing off somewhere and Echizen and Ryuzaki-san must be in a date." Momo joked.

An softly laughed and commented that Ryoma and Sakuno must be really close. Unfortunately, Momo didn't hear the rest of her words as he was too busy admiring the way An laughs. It makes him feel calm and comforted.

"Momoshiro-kun?" An asked as Momo was staring off into space again. Momo blinked as he once again came back to reality.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me as well." Momo fake laughed.

An just looked at him with a worried expression. Momo looked down and bitterly smiled. What the heck is he doing making the girl he likes worry over him. Just when he looked down, he saw the ruby bracelet on An's wrist.

"That..." Momo pointed on reflex.

An looked down at her wrist and said, "This? It is one of the national treasures. Onii-sama gave it to me for my birthday. It is very special to me."

Momo slumped down. That statement just made it harder for him to steal it. He watched as An lovingly looked at the bracelet like it was the end of the world. What expression would she wear when that bracelet suddenly gets lost one day? Momo wouldn't even dare imagine it.

Momo excused himself to get away from the room with a dejected feeling.

~xoxoxoxo~

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Ryoma angrily said as he glared down at Momo mercilessly. Momo cowered and lowered his head, desperately avoiding Ryoma's glare. Geez, seeing this guy angry is a very horrible experience.

"But, it was a gift from her brother and it's really special to her. I can't just steal that happiness away." Momo excused.

"We'll return it when we're done." Ryoma said.

"Can't we just steal it last?" Momo smiled. Ryoma glared and his smile disappeared.

Eiji and Sakuno were in the sidelines watching the two with amusement in their faces.

Eiji then grinned, "It's hard being in love eh?"

Sakuno looked at Eiji in shock and said in a loud voice, enough for Ryoma and Momo to hear, "What? Momoshiro-san's in love with An-chan?"

Momo blushed and Ryoma blankly stared at Momo and muttered, "So that's how it is."

"W-What? No! That's not how it is." Momo said, faking a laugh as he looked away.

Suddenly, the door opened and An's figure came to view. Everyone in the room looked at her. The expression on her face implied that she had heard everything.

"I-I am very sorry to interrupt your talk. I-I do not know what came to me. Excuse me." An said as she quickly left.

"Momoshiro-san, I'm sorry!" Sakuno apologized while running towards Momo. Momo smiled at Sakuno saying he doesn't mind it and then stared elsewhere.

Eiji then said, "Well, it'll be known sooner or later so let's just let him solve it by himself."

He then left the room while Ryoma dragged Sakuno out with him.

Outside the room, Sakuno looked down. She was really blaming herself. If only she hadn't overreacted then they wouldn't have to feel awkward.

"It's not your fault." Ryoma said, trying to cheer her up.

"But..."

"Shut up and just accept that it's not your fault." Ryoma pressed.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and lightly laughed. Ryoma looked at her strangely as Sakuno wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes. She doesn't know why but the way Ryoma comforted her made her happy. Yeah, it was a harsh way of comforting her but it just goes to show that that is Ryoma's way of caring.

~xoxoxoxo~

Meanwhile with An, she continued hurriedly walking along the hallway.

She was thinking why did she suddenly enter the room after hearing Sakuno say that Momo likes her. What was she planning to do after interrupting them? An blushed.

She then shook her head as she decided to visit Kamio to talk about it. She was gonna escape the castle without Momo's help this time.

Upon reaching the backyard, An proceeded to climb the tree. Unfortunately, the branch she was stepping on snapped and she closed her eyes as she waited for the impact. Why is it that she keeps falling from the trees these days?

Like her previous fall though, instead of the cold, hard ground, a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes expecting to see Momo but it was Ryoma that caught her.

"Echizen-kun?" An shrieked as she immediately removed herself from him, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you say thank you for saving you?" Ryoma sarcastically asked.

An pouted but said, "Thank you."

She tried once again on climbing the tree and Ryoma just sighed at her stubbornness. He decided to at least give her a lift by using his hands as stepping stones for her. An looked down at Ryoma questioningly.

An smiled at him and continued climbing with Ryoma's help. Before going to the other side, An said to Ryoma, "You are not such a bad guy after all. Take care of Sakuno-chan, okay?"

Ryoma blinked at her statement and just nodded.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kamio opened the door and saw that it was An coming to visit him once again. He looked behind An and found no one there and he can't help but ask, "You're alone today?"

An looked down and nodded, "Things between us kind of became awkward for now. I came here to talk to you about it."

Kamio made way for An and motioned her to come in. Kamio for some reason feels really nervous. Like something bad is gonna happen. He can't help thinking that maybe he was being replaced in being An's close friend by that new guy he met yesterday.

"You know, I accidentally heard that Momoshiro-kun likes me." An said. Kamio's heart skipped faster.

"R-Really? But how do you feel about him? Didn't you just meet him recently?" Kamio asked.

"Yeah. I just met him but he does not seem like a bad guy. In fact, he is a really nice person. He even gladly offered to help me anytime." An said with a soft voice. Kamio bit his lower lip.

In all the years they've been together, this was the first time that An has been so timid. She blushes around him but that's all there is to it. Maybe she really has some growing feelings for this guy she just met. Kamio clenched his fists tight.

"But didn't you mention yesterday that they're only staying here for awhile? That means that he'll leave again and you might not get in touch with him again so it's better if you at least forget about it instead of getting yourself hurt mentally." Kamio said, trying to make An forget about her growing feelings for Momo.

An widened her eyes. He's right. They're only staying here for some time. They'll quickly leave when their job in this kingdom is over. After Momo leaves, he'll just quickly forget about her. An felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She doesn't want that at all! She doesn't want Momo to forget her.

"An-chan?" Kamio panicked upon seeing An crying.

An blinked and rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"I-I am sorry. I do not know what came over me." An said while faking a laugh but that only made the tears come out even more.

Throughout the day, An continued crying silently at the thought that she might not see Momo again.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma appeared in the living room upon returning from helping An with her escape.

"It seems she wasn't wearing the bracelet when she left. This is our chance." Ryoma said.

"Ochibi is so merciless." Eiji grinned.

"I feel really bad." Sakuno muttered.

Ryoma vein popped at their comments.

"We'll return them when we're done you know and princess, if you would just feel bad about this, I shouldn't have told you our plans." Ryoma said, getting annoyed at the accuses that were thrown to him.

Sakuno pouted but she wasn't the least bit offended by Ryoma's words. In fact, she was getting used to his harsh words.

"Now then, Momo-chin! Kindly do the honors!" Eiji winked.

"What? Me again?" Momo protested. Ryoma and Eiji glared leaving him no choice but to follow.

While Momo proceeded to An's room, he was thinking of stuff how they wouldn't give him a rest after the heartbreak he's been through.

Upon reaching her room, Momo looked around to see if someone was looking and slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

_'Safe.' _Momo thought. He entered the room and headed towards An's jewelry box. Bingo. The bracelet was at the very middle of the box. Momo held it carefully in his hands and frowned.

"Sorry about this. We'll return it once we're done. I promise." Momo said and left the room.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Nice job, Momo-chin!" Eiji said while giving a thumbs up.

"Glad you didn't butt out at the last minute." Ryoma said making Momo vein pop.

"But, wouldn't they accuse us of stealing it?" Sakuno asked.

"We use cloth to cover our fingerprints on anything we touch." Momo assured her, "So should we get going now?"

"We have to inform An-chan first or else they really will accuse us." Sakuno said.

Momo looked down. He doesn't really want to see her right now. Suddenly running off after hearing his feelings for her, it was complete rejection for him. He sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened and An entered.

"An-chan!" Sakuno called, "Uhm, we're planning on leaving now since we finished our business. Thank you very much for letting us stay here."

"You're leaving?" An asked, surprised. It was too soon.

"Nya, your eyes are all puffy, princess. Have you been crying?" Eiji insensitively asked.

An blinked and shook her head trying to deny the accusation. Momo looked away. Great, he just made her cry.

"So, uhm, will you all visit again?" An asked Sakuno while glancing at Momo.

Sakuno nodded happily and said, "Especially Momoshiro-san. I'll drag him here for you some time."

"What?" Momo shrieked.

An softly laughed while Momo felt all fluffy inside again hearing it. He thought that he would never get the chance to hear her laugh again after all that happened.

An approached Momo and held his hands making Momo blush, "I'll wait for you, Momoshiro-kun. I'm really thankful for helping me escape that time. Also to Echizen-kun as well." An said the last sentence turning to Ryoma.

"Y-You'll wait for me?" Momo asked, trying to make sure. An nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let's talk about lots of things when you do."

Momo grinned at An and nodded.

This is just the start of their love.

**End of Chapter**


	7. A Trip to the Past

**A/N: Wow, I updated xD Damn, I love my imagination~ Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies you and thanks for the reviews you gave me. Thank you for supporting this story and hope that you will until the end. I love you all~ Wow that's sappy xD RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: A Trip to the Past <strong>

"Where will we go next?" Sakuno asked.

The group was currently walking along a path with green grass all over. It was a wonderful view in Sakuno's opinion.

"To the Kingdom of Yamabuki. Although, we have to pass by the Higa Town first." Ryoma answered.

Eiji scratched his head and sighed, "If only we can avoid that town but it's the only way to Yamabuki so it isn't possible."

Sakuno questioningly looked at Eiji, "Why do you want to avoid that town?"

Eiji smirked, "Princess didn't read enough information about that town? It's supposed to be full of robbers and kidnappers or any kind of criminals."

Sakuno paled. Now that village is something to be feared. Ryoma noticed Sakuno's discomfort and said, "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you as long as we're here."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and blushed. Eiji noticed this and whistled, "Ochibi's such a lover boy, nya!"

Ryoma glared at Eiji then noticed that Momoshiro was lagging behind.

"Hey! You're pretty quiet over there." Ryoma said.

It appears that Momoshiro didn't listen as he continued walking with a spaced out look. The group stopped, wondering what Momoshiro was thinking about but he kept walking making him bump into Eiji.

"Woah! Sorry!" Momoshiro shouted as he came back to reality.

"Talk about spacing out. What happened to you? Already missing your girlfriend?" Eiji teased.

Momoshiro blushed and stuttered, "W-What? NO! And she isn't my girlfriend."

Eiji smirked, "Whatever you say."

"Let's continue walking." Ryoma said, ignoring their conversation.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Higa Town **

It was already evening by the time they reached the town and as much as they hate it, they would have to stay the night there. They looked for a decent inn to stay for the night.

Like the usual, they rented one room with only one bed for Sakuno and the rest would sleep on the floor. They decided to appoint someone to watch over then take turns at certain times. Ryoma was the first on the job.

Sakuno sat on the bed and worriedly watched Momoshiro and Eiji sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall to sleep. She was thinking if they could sleep well in that position.

Momoshiro noticed this and assured Sakuno saying, "We're used to sleeping like this. Don't worry too much princess."

Momoshiro and Eiji then gave a smile to Sakuno then closed their eyes to sleep. Sakuno gently smiled. They really are nice people. She feels that everything will be fine as long as she's with them. She then glanced at Ryoma who was looking out the window.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called.

Ryoma turned his head slightly to look at Sakuno, "Can't sleep again?"

Sakuno nodded, "Kind of. Can you tell a story or something? How about how you guys met?"

Ryoma leaned on the window looking at Sakuno and crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Is it a private thing?" Sakuno asked with a blush thinking she was being a nosy person.

"Not really. Our meeting wasn't that good at first. It's kinda funny how we got along after all that happened." Ryoma said and slightly smiled at the memory.

Sakuno watched in wonder seeing Ryoma's rare smile.

_**Flashback**_

_Four years ago when Ryoma was still twelve years old... _

_He was sitting at a bench near a fountain in the center of the kingdom. A girl was standing in front of him and that girl said, "Ryoma-sama, I like you! Please be my boyfriend!" _

_Ryoma blankly stared at the girl. He was sitting there peacefully a while ago only to be approached by this girl who he recognized as his classmate in school. _

_"I don't even know your name, is there any reason for me to like you back?" Ryoma answered cruelly. _

_The girl did like any other girl would. She ran away crying. _

_Momoshiro watched all that had happened and stomped over to Ryoma. _

_"Hey you! What you did was wrong. Go apologize to the girl." He scolded. _

_Ryoma blankly stared at Momoshiro, "And who are you supposed to be? You have no right to butt in in my business." _

_Momoshiro vein popped, "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi and I have the right to express my opinions!" _

_Ryoma glared. This guy was annoying him. _

_"I don't see what I did wrong?" Ryoma said. _

_"Making a girl cry is very wrong! You could have refused her in a much nicer way." Momoshiro scolded. _

_"Nice or not, either way they all cry. I'm getting tired of it." Ryoma answered as he leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. _

_The brat is getting on Momoshiro's nerves and he said, "If you could have chosen your words better then they wouldn't cry." _

_Ryoma ignored him thinking that talking to this guy isn't worth it. _

_Momoshiro vein popped, 'He's ignoring me, huh.' _

_"You know what, I hate you." Momoshiro said. _

_"I never liked you from the moment you talked to me." Ryoma answered, his eyes still closed. _

_"You brat!" Momoshiro couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Ryoma by the collar while Ryoma glared at him. _

_Suddenly, a hand separated the both of them from each other. _

_"No violence!" Eiji shouted. _

_"Don't butt in our business!" Momoshiro and Ryoma chorused. _

_"I'm not butting in! I'm an ally of peace and I have every right to stop your fight!" Eiji said while raising a fist to the sky. _

_Ryoma and Momoshiro blankly stared at Eiji thinking, 'Who the heck is this weirdo?' _

_Ryoma can't take anymore of this nonsense and walked away saying, "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving." _

_"Same here." Momoshiro said and left. _

_Eiji looked back and forth between Momoshiro and Ryoma with a confused expression then he said, "Well, at least I stopped the fight." _

_~xoxoxoxo~ _

_"..." _

_Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji stared at each other in silence. _

_They were in school and saw each other coincidentally. They didn't even know they study in the same school. How the heck did they not meet each other in school grounds? _

_"Hi?" Eiji nervously greeted. _

_Momoshiro and Ryoma ignored Eiji's greeting and glared at each other then looked away from each other at the same time. Eiji sweatdropped. _

_Suddenly, they heard some punching noises. They looked to where it came from and saw some guys bullying some first year students. Other students around them were too scared and just watched. It really pissed Ryoma and the others. _

_Without thinking, Ryoma and the other two ran towards the bullies and punched them in the face and it started a fighting spree. _

_The fight was ended by the teachers and they were all called in the counselor's office. _

_When it was all over, the three coincidentally met up again. They looked at each others' faces and laughed. They were covered in bruises and it was funny how they work well together in the fight despite not getting along with each other. _

_Before they know it, they always hanged out together doing all sorts of things and that included their trip to Rikkaidai kingdom out of pure boredom. They didn't know that that trip will start their long journey to save their own kingdom from the evil plans of Rikkaidai. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Ryoma, who was looking out the window the entire time while telling the story, looked back at Sakuno only to find her sleeping. He walked over to her and properly positioned her on the bed then covered her with the blanket.

Suddenly, Ryoma heard noises which woke up Momoshiro and Eiji.

"What happened?" Momoshiro asked.

Just then, the lights in the inn blacked out but went back on after a second passed.

"Sakuno-chan's missing!" Eiji shouted.

"What?" Ryoma shouted and turned to the bed where Sakuno was supposed to be sleeping.

"How the heck did they kidnap her in one second?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma thought for a moment while Eiji excused himself to talk over to the owner of the inn.

"I heard about this. It's a move called 'Shukuchihou'. A martial arts skill that makes you think that a person can go from one end of a room to another with one step." Ryoma said.

"Wait, aren't they a famous group of criminals? They call the leader of that group 'Hitman' right?" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma nodded. Eiji then came back and said, "The owner was all tied up. He said that the door opened revealing five men and for some reason they all disappeared then he found himself tied up in an instant."

"It really is 'Shukuchihou'."

"Let's search for that Hitman's group."

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno felt that someone was carrying her and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to find that some fat guy was carrying her and started to scream but found out that a handkerchief was covering her mouth.

She tried to push herself away from the fat guy carrying her but her arms and feet were tied up.

"Behave yourself, princess. We're only doing our job." The fat guy, Tanishi Kei, said.

_'Job? And how did he know that I was a princess?' _Sakuno thought.

It seems that they finally reached their destination as they dropped Sakuno to the ground. Sakuno looked around her and saw that they were in some kind of abandoned house or something since the place was dirty and some cracks were found on the wall, floor and ceiling.

"Wow, as expected of princesses. She's kind of cute." A guy in a cap commented.

"Leave the princess alone, Kai. We'll just have to wait for our client to take that girl away and get our payment." A guy in glasses said.

Suddenly, a guy came up to Sakuno, shocking her and making her back away slightly. The guy raised a hand and Sakuno closed her eyes thinking that the guy will hit her only to find out that he was only removing the handkerchief from her mouth.

"What are you doing, Hirakoba?" A tall person with a scary face asked.

"She looks uncomfortable with that in her mouth." Hirakoba reasoned while scratching his head.

Kai then placed an arm around Hirakoba, "You're too nice Hirakoba."

"Uhm, why did you kidnap me?" Sakuno asked with a shaking voice.

The guy in glasses, Kite Eishirou, answered, "We were asked by someone."

"Who?"

"We didn't ask. As long as they give us money, we don't care about stuff like that." Kai said.

The conversation was cut short when a knock on the door was heard.

Kite opened the door and Sakuno thought it was Ryoma and the others to rescue her but was disappointed when she heard a different voice.

"Yo! We came to get the princess."

"The payment first?"

"It will be given to you alright. By Jackal that is."

"Me?"

"Well, duh. You have the money right?"

"Oh right. I was just used to answering that when you blame me."

Kite then let them in the house showing a guy with pink hair, chewing some kind of gum and a bald guy with him.

"Hello there princess. We've come to take you back." Marui said.

Sakuno widened her eyes for a second and repeated, "Take me back?"

"That's right. To Seigaku kingdom where you'll be wed to our prince." Jackal answered.

Marui then walked out of the house saying, "Well, good luck carrying her Jackal!"

"What? Me again?" Jackal complained but carried Sakuno anyway.

Sakuno wanted to struggle but couldn't move and the bald guy was too strong for her. She doesn't want to go back yet. She still wants to stay and travel with Ryoma and the others.

_'These guys are from Rikkaidai and they kidnapped me to take me back for the wedding to start. But once the kingdoms are joined, they're planning on taking over Seigaku's riches right? Ryoma-kun...' _Sakuno thought and prayed hard for Ryoma and the others to rescue her.

"Hey Jackal, let's rest. I'm tired already." Marui complained, snapping Sakuno out of her thoughts.

"The prince ordered us to take the princess back as fast as possible. There's no time for rest." Jackal said.

"Ehhh! But we've been travelling here without sleep for two days! Come on! Let's just move out when morning comes." Marui whined while shaking Jackal by the shoulders.

"Fine! Fine! Don't shake me so much or I might drop the princess!"

~xoxoxoxo~

"One room please!" Marui informed the owner. The owner nodded but looked at Jackal and Sakuno, who was tied up, with a frightened expression on his face.

"Oh, we're not kidnapping the girl. She just ran away from home and we're taking her back but she was too stubborn so we have to tie her up." Marui excused.

The owner just nervously laughed while giving the key to their room.

Upon reaching their room, Jackal placed Sakuno to the bed and went over to his own bed and lied down.

"Ehhh? Why are you sleeping Jackal? You have to keep watch while me and the princess sleep!" Marui said.

"I'm tired of doing everything you asked on the way here so let me sleep for two hours then we'll switch places." Jackal said making Marui pout.

Marui then sat beside Sakuno and offered a bubble gum.

"You want?" He asked with a smile.

"Is it tasty? I never tried one." Sakuno confessed, bowing her head down in embarrassment due to her lack of experience in a lot of things.

"Yup! It's really tasty! It's sweet. Girls like sweets right?" Marui grinned as he removed the wrapper, "Say 'Ahh'!"

Sakuno blushed but opened her mouth while Marui placed the gum in her mouth.

"You just chew that. Don't swallow."

Sakuno did as she was said and chewed. Marui asked, "How is it?"

Sakuno smiled and answered, "Sweet."

"Glad you like it." Marui smiled and opened a gum for himself.

Silence followed and only the chewing of gums were heard. Marui then asked, "You aren't sleepy?"

Sakuno shook her head in response.

Marui looked up at the ceiling for a moment and said, "Then let me teach you how to blow a bubble using the gum."

Sakuno looked at Marui in attention, wanting to learn many new things. Marui chuckled at her interest and taught her. It took some time but finally, Sakuno learned how to do it. She thought of wanting to show Ryoma what she learned and frowned. She remembered her former companions and wondered what they were doing now. Sakuno was pretty sure they were looking for her frantically at this time.

Marui saw her frown and said, "You know, the prince told us that he already met you."

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and asked, "Really? I don't actually remember."

"He kept his identity hidden from you I guess."

Another moment of silence followed.

"You know, the prince really isn't a bad person. He's actually kind of funny." Marui laughed.

"When he was a child, he always skips his studies. He's also really bad at speaking English. When you hear him speak in English, you'll seriously laugh at him. He always sneaks out of the palace as well. Seriously, it's giving all of us a headache. Since his childhood until now, he never changed."

Marui continued talking about the prince and his past and Sakuno listened to him attentively. She was kind of glad that the person she was supposed to marry wasn't a bad guy. If she didn't ask to be kidnapped and met the prince, would she have fell in love with him?

Sakuno sighed. No. She wouldn't have known Ryoma and the others if she had called for help when Ryoma came to kidnap her. She wouldn't be able to travel to many places and learn new things. Also...

She wouldn't be able to fall in love with Ryoma.

Thinking of those stuff, Sakuno slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her head dropped on Marui's shoulder and he stopped talking and looked at her.

"Oi, oi. It's bad sleeping with gum in your mouth." Marui said.

Without much choice, Marui decided to remove the gum from her mouth. Fortunately, the gum was near the entrance of her mouth and he removed it using a handkerchief while making sure Sakuno wouldn't wake up.

He then gently lied her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket.

"Sleep well, princess."

**End of Chapter**


	8. Rescue a Special Person

**A/N: Surprise! I updated! Lol. It was a boring day so I went back to writing and forced my brain to come up with a story. Anyway, sorry if I've been too busy or lazy :( I hope this chapter satisfies you and don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Rescue a Special Person<strong>

Kite gulped, his allies watching him while they were tied up with frightened expressions on their faces.

"Where is the princess?" Ryoma threateningly asked while holding a knife near Kite's throat.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! Just put the knife away." Kite said trying to sound calm but failed as he stuttered on some words.

Ryoma didn't budge until Momoshiro told him to give the poor guy a break. Kite held his throat once Ryoma grudgingly pulled back and then prepared to talk.

"Someone with pink hair and a bald guy came and asked us to kidnap the princess. I don't know who or where they're from but they were wearing yellow and black knight clothing." Kite explained.

"Yellow and black?" Ryoma muttered.

"Knights from the Rikkaidai kingdom?" Eiji said.

"Maybe." Momoshiro answered, "They're probably desperate enough to the point of kidnapping the princess."

Without another word, Ryoma hastily went out of the abandoned house they were in. Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each other and followed after Ryoma.

"What about those criminals?" Eiji asked Momoshiro in a whisper.

Momoshiro just shrugged and continued running after Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen! Where are you going without any leads to where those knights went?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma slowed down to a stop. Momoshiro and Eiji also stopped and Eiji suggested, "Let's stop and think for awhile okay?"

"Yeah and I'm sure they won't hurt the princess." Momoshiro added.

Ryoma took a deep breath and said, "Let's ask around. Maybe someone saw them."

~xoxoxoxo~

Jackal blinked. The morning rays of the sun from the window blinded him for a moment. He jolted up when he remembered that they were in an important mission. He then looked over to the side where the princess was sleeping and freaked out.

Sakuno was sleeping peacefully on the bed but that's not the problem. The problem was Marui sleeping beside the princess and even cuddling her!

Jackal's vein popped and he took hold of Marui's feet and slid him down until his face kissed the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marui shouted after being harshly woken up.

"What do YOU think you're doing? Sleeping on your job and even cuddling the princess. You're the lowest!" Jackal scolded.

"WHAT? How is it my fault? I haven't slept the whole night you know and it's all your fault!" Marui answered back.

"How is it my fault?" Jackal asked dumbfounded.

"Remember what you said? You said we'll switch after 2 hours and guess what? You didn't even budge when I tried to wake you up! So I have to stay up all night keeping watch. Poor me!" Marui complained.

Jackal sweat dropped and muttered, "S-Sorry."

The two of them then looked at the princess and was amazed that she slept peacefully all throughout their loud argument.

"Anyway, at least nothing bad happened to the princess." Jackal concluded while Marui just huffed and pouted.

"What do we do now? Should we leave while she's sleeping or wait for her to wake up?" Marui asked.

"Let's go-"

"NO! Let's wait for her to wake up." Marui interrupted.

Jackal sighed. He was getting tired of Marui's antics.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Excuse me~~!" Eiji cheerfully called out to a man watering flowers outside his inn.

Ryoma and Momoshiro looked at Eiji in wonder while thinking, _'Where does he get his stupid energy after not sleeping for 2 nights?' _

"Mister, have you seen 2 guys with pink hair and a bald one with a girl whose hair is auburn?" Eiji asked.

The man blinked at them and the others noticed a look of hesitation in his eyes. The man then nodded thinking that the guys didn't specifically tell him to keep it a secret that they were staying at his inn after all.

"They're staying in one of the rooms in my inn as of this moment." The man said.

With that said, the three of them quickly rushed in the inn to save their princess.

~xoxoxoxo~

Running along the halls, opening every door without even knocking and not caring what the person inside was doing, Momoshiro finally had the urge to ask the other two.

"You know, it would've been easier if we just asked the owner where they stay."

"The owner doesn't seem reliable. He must've already forgotten what room they stay at." Ryoma answered.

Reaching the end of the hall, they all stopped when one door of the room suddenly opened. Seeing a glimpse of pink hair, their eyes narrowed and took a deep breath.

They are here.

Marui looked to his side. There was no one there. He tilted his head slightly. He could've sworn he saw someone there. Shrugging, he just thought it was his imagination and moved on. Sakuno, her hands still tied up, followed after with Jackal slightly behind.

Unknown to them, the three thieves were hiding on the ceiling with their feet using the walls to support themselves.

When the princess and the Rikkai knights were a little ways away, Momoshiro whispered, "Why did we have to hide?"

"They're trained knights, us, thieves, have no chance against them." Ryoma answered.

"So it's like we're asking to be killed." Eiji added.

They all jumped to the floor and Momoshiro said, "Well, at least the princess didn't look harmed."

"So what now? How do we get the princess back then?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma thought for a moment.

"The front and back are protected but the sides aren't. Would it work out if we just run towards them coming from the side and steal the princess? We'll just beat them with speed." Momoshiro suggested.

"Hello? They're trained knights. I'm sure they keep watch on their sides as well." Eiji countered.

"You guys could be decoys while I steal the princess. That can work as well." Ryoma suggested.

"You're trying to get us killed, huh." Momoshiro complained.

"It doesn't matter. We always risk our lives in our missions." Ryoma cruelly said.

"But this is a different one! They're from Rikkaidai, the strongest kingdom. And if it's the strongest kingdom, then the knights there must be strong as well." Momoshiro shuddered as he explained.

"We'll never know until we try." Ryoma smirked.

"It's no use Momo-chan. Once Ochibi makes a decision, there's no way to change his mind. Except when the princess is involved though." Eiji teased.

Momoshiro sighed, "Fine."

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Streets of Higa **

Even though Higa is only a town, the streets were wide enough to fit three elephants. A perfect place to operate Ryoma and team's operation. Marui and Sakuno were talking with each other looking like friends with Jackal wondering what the heck happened between the two while he was asleep.

Looking around the place like what she always do, Sakuno spotted someone familiar giving her a 'Keep-your-mouth-shut' sign. It was Ryoma and Sakuno wondered what they were going to do. Nevertheless, she was very glad to see him again.

Suddenly, Marui stopped making Sakuno bump into him. She looked over to the front and saw Eiji.

Marui narrowed his eyes and placed his arm in a defensive stance to Sakuno, "Do you need something?"

Jackal then felt someone tapping him on the back and looked behind him to see Momoshiro waving and smiling at him. Jackal turned his back on Sakuno and copied Marui's pose.

"Are you guys stupid to even pick a fight with Rikkai knights like us?" Jackal asked.

Suddenly, Marui and Jackal felt a gust of wind behind them and looked over only to find the princess missing.

'_FAST!'_ Shocked, Jackal and Marui looked around to no avail.

The princess was already gone and while they were looking for the princess, Momoshiro and Eiji took their chance and ran away.

"Who were those guys?"Marui asked.

"This is no time for questions! Let's split up and look for them!" Jackal said and ran to search.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno blinked. One moment she was standing, wondering what Momoshiro and Eiji were doing, then the next she felt being carried by a huge gust of wind passing by.

Looking up, she blushed upon seeing Ryoma's face with a serious expression. Smiling, she remembered the time Ryoma first carried her like this. He was stealing her away that time, not much of a difference with this one.

Ryoma slowed down until they reached an alley where Ryoma put the princess down, cut off the rope on her hands and leaned on the wall. Sakuno watched him and got worried when she noticed him breathing heavily.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" Sakuno asked while using her handkerchief to wipe away his sweat.

"I'm fine. This is normal." Ryoma answered and slid down to sit.

Sakuno kneeled in front of him and watched over him worriedly. Ryoma looked up at her face and saw her worried expression. Placing a hand on her head, he gently rubbed her hair.

"It's a move called 'Muga no Kyouchi'." Ryoma explained, "It's a move that copies others' skills but it's very tiring to use so trust me, I'm fine."

Sakuno nodded and sat beside Ryoma, "What happened to Momoshiro-san and Kikumaru-san?"

"They should be running off right now. We'll all meet at the Kingdom of Yamabuki." Ryoma said. He stood up and offered a hand to Sakuno and said, "Let's go."

"You should get some rest first." Sakuno said.

"We'll get caught by those knights if we stay."

Sakuno hesitated for a second but finally took his hand. Ryoma then carried her again bridal style and used Muga once again to run very fast.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Setting: Yamabuki Forest **

Ryoma and Sakuno rested for awhile in Yamabuki forest near the lake. Even though Ryoma was very tired already, he kept working. He collected firewood, making a fire, building a tent, and even fishing for food.

Sakuno just watched feeling useless. She wasn't taught survival tips when she was studying in the palace. She only read them about in books but never had the chance to try them. She just watched over Ryoma worriedly.

Ryoma, after finishing his tasks, collapsed on the grass to at least rest for awhile. He placed his arm over his eyes and heaved a deep breath. Feeling slightly better, he removed his arm and opened his eyes only to see a pair of brown eyes staring back. Sakuno was kneeling beside him looking at him apologetically as if apologizing for being useless and making him do lots of work.

Ryoma and Sakuno continued to stare at each other. Not even moving a bit. It was a peaceful atmosphere and you can only hear the rustling of leaves as the wind passes by.

Ryoma spoke first, "It's quiet without those two around."

Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"I miss them but I also like this silence." Sakuno paused, hesitating for a bit, then said, "But most of all, I like it because you're here. With me."

Ryoma slightly opened his mouth in surprise. Sakuno was blushing but she didn't hide her face and continued staring straight at Ryoma, wanting her point to get across to him. Ryoma raised his hand to the side of Sakuno's face and moved her stray hair behind her ear. He then placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her face to his. Sakuno widened her eyes in shock but slowly, closed them. His lips were soft and his kiss was very gentle.

Sakuno read about this stuff in books. It was described as expressing your feelings to someone without words. You only do it with someone very special to you. Sakuno's heart beat faster when she thought that...

She is someone very special to Ryoma and that he is very special to her as well.

**End of Chapter**


	9. A New Ally

**A/N: It's been a long time! I'm seriously sorry for being lazy lol. Despite my long absence I hope you people continue to read this story and my other stories. Thank you for the support, for all the reviews and faves. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: A New Ally<strong>

Deep inside the Yamabuki Forest, under the starry night, two figures were seen.

Sakuno opened her eyes when Ryoma pulled away from the kiss only to be met by Ryoma's sleeping face.

Sakuno blinked and thought, _'He must've been too tired. I should let him rest.' _

She stared at Ryoma's face for awhile and slowly touched her lips. It was the first time she ever experienced it. It was a strange feeling and her heart felt like it was about to jump out.

Sakuno decided to sleep as well and lay down on the other side of the fireplace. Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma was awake the whole time. He opened his eyes when he heard Sakuno move to the other side and sat up.

He looked over to where Sakuno was with her back against him. He covered his face with one hand and sighed, _'I'm so lame. To fake sleep after I did that to her.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

The next morning, the two continued their journey to the Kingdom of Yamabuki where they were to meet with Momo and Eiji. Ryoma acted as if nothing happened last night that kept Sakuno wondering if she did something wrong.

Upon reaching Yamabuki, they looked around first thing to see if Momo and Eiji were around.

"Oh, oh! I spot a cute girl!"

Ryoma and Sakuno turned to look to where the voice came from and saw a guy with orange hair eyeing them.

"Woah you got it right in one try! Nice going Sengoku-san!"

Another voice was heard and two persons came running towards them.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Eiji-san! Momoshiro-san!" Sakuno delightedly called out.

Momo stopped beside the person named Sengoku while he said, "I thought I told you to call me Momo-chan."

Eiji continued running and glomped Sakuno.

"Waaaahh! I missed you real bad!" Eiji whined.

Sakuno hugged Eiji back and answered, "I missed you guys as well."

Ryoma turned to Momo and asked, "Who's this guy?" while pointing to Sengoku with his thumb.

Momo scratched the back of his head and laughed, "He's kind of like a friend. He lives here in Yamabuki and he's kind of a playboy so when me and Eiji met him along the way, I thought he could help us look for you guys, specifically Ryuzaki-chan."

Eiji heard Momo's explanation and stopped hugging Sakuno and said, "We just asked him to look for a cute girl and what do we know, he just looked around once, saw you guys and we all met up!"

Sengoku grinned, "I'm amazing aren't I? Praise me more!"

"Your skill of finding girls isn't amazing. It's just perverted." Momo sweat dropped.

"So what are you doing here in Yamabuki, Omoshiro-kun?" Sengoku asked.

Momo nervously laughed and answered, "Ahh, nothing much. We just thought of visiting."

Sengoku 'hmm-ed' as he looked at Momo and the others. He sensed that they were hiding something from him but he just shrugged it off.

~xoxoxoxo~

The group decided to rest and eat first at a nearby restaurant while they plan about what they will do next. Unfortunately for them…

Sengoku watched the group with a smiling expression while the rest remained silent, unable to talk about their plan with him watching and listening to them.

"What are you doing here, Sengoku-san?" Momo asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm? Why? Is there a reason you don't want me here?" He asked, not removing the annoying smile on his face.

"Yes there is so can you leave now?" Ryoma answered, his voice showing irritation.

Sengoku frowned and whined, "Ehh, come on! I might be able to help you know!"

"We don't need your help!" Eiji stood up and dragged Sengoku out of the restaurant then came back and said with a smile, "Now that he's gone, what do we do next?"

Momo spoke first, "While you two were gone, I gathered some data and there were rumors that a national treasure was here. If I heard right, I think it's the pearl clip."

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "Do you know where it's hidden?"

Momo crossed his arms and answered, "No. But I'm guessing the king of this kingdom is hiding it."

"Are you planning to steal the national treasure? Stealing is bad you know."

The group all looked behind them in shock then sweat dropped.

"You're here again, Sengoku-san?" Momo deadpanned.

"And we're not stealing them! We're just borrowing is all." Eiji pouted.

Sengoku looked at them suspiciously when Sakuno spoke, "We have our reasons Sengoku-san. We promise that we'll bring back all that we stole after we're done."

He took a glance from all of them and then made a goofy smile, "Well, if a cute girl such as Sakuno-chan is asking then I'll keep quiet about you guys."

The boys sighed in relief and Sakuno brightened up saying, "Thank you very much!" to Sengoku.

"Well, lucky for you guys, I happen to be good friends with the king here." Sengoku said while the others blinked.

~xoxoxoxo~

"They're travelling around the world and they don't have a space to stay tonight and they're kind of my friends so can you let them stay here for awhile?" Sengoku asked.

Minami Kentarou, the king of Yamabuki, sighed.

"You expect me to let a couple of strangers stay in the castle?"

Sengoku whined, "Come on! We're friends right? You wouldn't have become king without my help!"

Minami gulped. Sengoku was actually right. Him, a plain guy, became king of the Yamabuki with Sengoku's help in trying to persuade the people to accept him.

Sengoku smirked seeing his old, good friend in a predicament.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Sengoku was practically blackmailing the poor, plain guy who's a king.

Eiji moved closer to Momo whispering in his ear, "He's the king of Yamabuki? He seems very plain."

Momo nodded, agreeing with Eiji.

"Well fine." Minami finally agreed to the relief of the others.

Sengoku turned to them with a thumb up and a grin.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno lied down on her bed and sighed. Ryoma's been acting indifferent to her even after that kiss. She blushed upon remembering the kiss and sighed again.

'_How could he act normal after doing that?' _Sakuno pouted in frustration.

The guys were in the same room with Sengoku, much to the others' dismay.

"Hmm, as far as I remember, I think Minami mentioned to me that he keeps the pearl clip in the treasure room. I mean, duh, it _is_ a national treasure. Can't he keep it somewhere else that's not so obvious? His way of thinking is so plain too." Sengoku complained.

"If it's a treasure room, I'm sure it will be hard to get it." Momo pointed out.

"Are there traps in there?" Eiji asked.

"Nope." Sengoku smiled.

Momo and Eiji fell face down on the floor.

"Akutsu keeps watch over the treasure room. I heard he's pretty strong though." Sengoku explained.

"One guard? Then he must be reaaaallly strong, nya!" Eiji shivered.

Momo turned to look at Ryoma who was sitting beside the window looking outside, "What do you think, Echizen?"

All three of them looked at Ryoma waiting for an answer when nothing came.

"Ochibi?"

Ryoma snapped up from his thoughts and looked at them with wide eyes, "What?"

Momo sweat dropped, "Oi, oi, you weren't listening to us at all?"

"I was thinking about something else." Ryoma scratched his cheek and looked down.

He was still bothered about what he did to Sakuno at the forest. He was very tired that time and possibly did it without thinking at all.

Momo and Eiji looked at him in confusion.

Eiji got an idea and grinned, "What? Did something happen between you and Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma looked back at Eiji with deadpan eyes and Eiji sweat dropped.

Momo patted Eiji's back, "He's too hard to figure out. Give it up."

They continued planning their attack until night came when their plan will come to action.

~xoxoxoxo~

The treasure room was placed outside the castle in a separate area. It has no windows and only one door and Akutsu standing in front of said door.

Momo and Eiji were hiding behind a tree while Ryoma and Sengoku hides behind a bush near it.

Ryoma pulled out his knife from his back pocket. He held the knife in reverse grip and said,

"I'm going."

He quickly ran towards the guard facing him head on and Akutsu reacted quickly to block his attacks.

"You have a lot of guts facing me head on, kid." Akutsu glared.

Ryoma kept quiet and concentrated on distracting Akutsu while Momo and Sengoku came running in from both sides grabbing hold of Akutsu's arms. Eiji followed jumping above them attempting to knock out Akutsu in one strike to the head.

Unfortunately, Akutsu saw through their plan and twisted his body, lifting his arm that was held by Momo, hitting Eiji using Momo's body. The two of them fell to the ground and Ryoma swung his knife at him but Akutsu punched Sengoku away and blocked Ryoma's move with his sword.

Ryoma glared. Their plan failed. Akutsu was a lot stronger than he looks. Well, that was to be expected out of a guy guarding the treasure room alone.

Suddenly, Ryoma looked up and saw someone jumping towards them and kicked Akutsu on the head which he couldn't evade since it was so sudden and knocked him out.

"Nan ya? He's out already?"

Ryoma looked at the person in front of him in shock.

"I'd like to ask what you're doing here but I'll do that after getting what I need." Ryoma told the guy before running inside the treasure room.

~xoxoxoxo~

Outside Yamabuki kingdom near the gates…

"You're not coming with us, Sengoku-san?" Momo asked, his body was full of bruises and was being supported by Ryoma.

Sengoku nodded.

"Aren't you a wanted person already, Sengoku-san? You did assault a guard of the palace." Eiji asked. Like Momo, he was also badly bruised and some guy with black hair was supporting him.

"It's alright. I'm an old friend of the king. I'm sure I'll just receive a light punishment." Sengoku assured and left.

The group walked away from Yamabuki deciding to rest at the deep forest to treat their wounds.

"Now I'll ask, what are you doing here?" Ryoma finally asked the guy who helped them earlier.

"I just wanted to see Sakuno-chan!"

"I'm glad to see you too again, Kin-chan." Sakuno smiled.

Kintarou grinned back at Sakuno.

"And who's this guy with you?" Eiji asked, looking at the guy supporting him.

"That's Zaizen! He was the one who threw me over the castle walls when I heard you were staying there." Kintarou answered with a wide smile on his face.

"Kin-chan left Shitenhouji after you guys left dragging me along with him." Zaizen complained.

"But Shiraishi won't let me leave the town unless I have someone with me."

They stopped by a river in the forest and decided to take a rest there. While resting, Kintarou was telling his adventures to Sakuno who happily listened to him in return, much to Ryoma's annoyance.

"With that said, I want to travel with you all!" Kintarou happily exclaimed.

"I don't so I'll be leaving now." Zaizen immediately answered, walking away.

"Ehhh! Zaizen, you're so cold!" Kintarou whined but Zaizen ignored him and completely left the group.

"Who said you could travel with us?" Momo shouted with a sweat drop.

"Oh come on! I helped you guys didn't I? I can help you a lot more and besides, I know all about your plans." Kintarou said.

The group looked at him in shock.

"Chitose told me." He grinned.

"That fortune teller?" Eiji shouted.

"Wow, he's such an amazing fortune teller." Sakuno exclaimed.

Kintarou smiled and nodded at her.

Ryoma glared at Kintarou. That kid is too close to Sakuno and if they let him join in the group, they'll grow even closer. He just can't let that happen!

"Still, you're not welcome here." Ryoma said.

"Ehhh?" Kintarou and Sakuno whined.

Ryoma deadpanned, _'Why is she also protesting?' _

"Come on, Ryoma-kun. Kin-chan came all the way here. Can't you let him join us? I don't want his efforts to go to waste." Sakuno asked.

Ryoma sighed. Momo and Eiji who was washing their wounds near the river watched the scene with amusement.

"Fine." Ryoma gave up.

"Yay!" Kintarou and Sakuno cheered as they hi-fived and jumped around in circles while holding hands which made Ryoma vein pop.

And so their journey continues with a new ally.

**End of Chapter**


	10. The Only One

**A/N: Woah an update! Lol. I just had a fantastic idea about this story that I kind of want to finish this soon. I'm thinking along the lines of a sequel for this. Aaaaanyway, Hope you like this next chapter! **

**Warning: OOC-ness of course, wrong grammar here and there, etc. **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Only One<strong>

"…and then Kenya was running so fast he bumped into this ugly girl that terrified him so much that he…." Kintarou continued his story non-stop to Sakuno who, on the other hand, was intently listening and actually having fun hearing all his nonsensical stories.

Ryoma was beside them as well but he wasn't listening one bit to the wild guy. He was busy glaring at the noisy guy who was sitting so close to Sakuno.

**Setting: Hyoutei Forest **

Our favourite group was currently resting at the maze-like forest after being lost in it ten times or more. Momo and Eiji were busy studying the map of the forest and Ryoma was supposed to help as well but he was busy eyeing the jungle boy.

"Why must this forest be so freaking huge! And maze-like!" Eiji complained.

Momo sighed, "Well it is part of the Hyoutei Kingdom. You know it's the largest kingdom around."

"It also has the most egotistical king." Eiji sarcastically added.

"Well here we have the most tsundere person in the whole world." Momo smirked while nodding his head over to Ryoma.

Eiji grinned, "Ne, ne ochibi! Just when did those feelings of yours for the princess start?"

Ryoma's glare transferred from Kintarou to Eiji, "Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

Momo then decided to join the teasing, "I'll bet it was after we rescued the princess and they were alone together."

"Ohohoho!" Momo and Eiji laughed teasingly.

Ryoma just ignored the two and continued studying the map of the forest, "I found the way out."

Just as Ryoma was pointing out the directions, Kintarou and Sakuno on the other hand were still talking animatedly.

"_Grrr…." _

Kintarou stopped and asked Sakuno, "Did you say something?"

Sakuno blinked and shook her head.

Kintarou crossed his arms and closing his eyes as if he was thinking something deep, "Hmm, that's weird. I could've sworn I heard something."

"_GRRR…." _

This time, both of them heard that sound and sat up straight.

Sakuno immediately grabbed hold of Kintarou's arm and asked, "What was that?"

Ryoma and the other two sensed something heading towards them and immediately ran towards Kintarou and Sakuno. Ryoma roughly grabbed Sakuno by the arm pulling her away from Kintarou and Sakuno was about to tell Ryoma that he was hurting her but suddenly a bear came out from the bushes and running towards them.

"GRRRROOWWLL!"

"NYA! RUN!" Eiji shouted and Ryoma carried Sakuno and they all ran away from the wild bear.

"Why is that bear chasing after us?" Momo shouted.

"Well duh! Of course it's because it's a wild bear!" Eiji answered, stating the obvious.

"I know that!"

"Enough talk and run faster!" Ryoma scolded the two.

Kintarou then sensed something from the side and shouted at the others, "There's something coming from the side! Watch out!"

Just as he said that, Marui and Jackal headed towards them from both sides.

"Holy crap!" Momo cursed but they all managed to avoid their attacks although the three of them got separated from Ryoma and Sakuno who was currently being chased by Marui and Jackal, not minding the others since their only target is the princess.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered under his breath. Sakuno can see clearly that he was getting tired and frowned. It was all her fault they had to suffer like this. If only she had just accepted her marriage. Sakuno shook her head. No! That won't do! If she went on with her marriage, their kingdom would be in trouble and besides, she can't accept a marriage with no love.

Sakuno worriedly looked at Ryoma's face and saw the sweat rolling down the side of his face. Just then, she heard Ryoma say, "Don't worry about me. It's not your fault at all."

He was still looking straight ahead but for some reason, he could understand what she was thinking and it made Sakuno blush. It's not the right situation to feel happy about it but she can't help but smile.

"Cover your nose and mouth." Ryoma suddenly said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Meanwhile behind them, Marui and Jackal were arguing.

"I can't run anymore!" Marui complained.

"You call yourself a knight? We're almost there so hang on!" Jackal shouted.

"But I haven't taken my necessary sweets yet! You know my stamina is low without sweets!" Marui whined.

"Whose fault was it that the princess was taken away from us?"

"Well, not me that's for sure." Marui grinned.

"Is this the time to be grinning?" Jackal vein popped.

"Hey, is that smoke I see?" Marui suddenly asked.

Jackal widened his eyes and the last thing he saw before the smoke clouded their vision was Ryoma's smirking face.

~xoxoxoxo~

Once Ryoma saw that no one's chasing anymore, he put down Sakuno and leaned on a tree slowly sliding down. He tried catching his breath so that they can quickly get out of this forest and meet up with the others.

"I'm really sorry." Sakuno whispered.

"I told you that it wasn't your fault, didn't I?" Ryoma said as he breathed heavily.

"It's okay. You don't need to make me feel better. I know that you all wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Sakuno said as she looked down and clenched her fists.

"We chose this situation for ourselves." Ryoma countered, "So don't blame yourself."

Sakuno can't say anything after that and remained silent.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Ryoma muttered.

Sakuno loosened her fists and looked up at Ryoma with a questioning look.

"When I grabbed you earlier by your arm, I hurt you. I'm sorry about that." He said while looking down and holding his hands together.

Sakuno widened her eyes for a second and smiled after.

"It's okay. I know you were just worried about me." Sakuno said but added quickly with a sad tone, "I mean worried because you still need me for your plan right?"

"That's not it at all." Ryoma bit his lower lip, hesitating whether he should continue what he was about to say.

"You… you were just too close with the jungle boy that I…" Ryoma stopped and said, "And if I'm worrying about you, it's not because we need you for the plan at all."

Even though Ryoma didn't continue his first sentence, Sakuno understood what he meant and her heart skipped a beat and what he said next could've really stopped her heart from beating.

"I'm worried because I need you." Ryoma added, still not looking Sakuno in the eye, "In my life."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"When you were kidnapped, I was really scared. I didn't know that not having you by my side was that scary. I never even thought that I actually cared for you that much. I guess the saying was true that you will never know you cared until you lost it." Ryoma confessed, his voice so soft that you wouldn't hear anything if you don't listen closely.

Sakuno was about to say what she feels about him as well but Ryoma suddenly stood up.

"Let's go or they'll catch up to us."

She couldn't say anything in the end and decided to just do what he says.

~xoxoxoxo~

Momo deadpanned. Being lost in a forest with two hyperactive idiots is just pure torture to him. Well yeah he knows he's an idiot as well but not THAT hyperactive.

"That bear was so cute that I almost wanted to hug him and not run from him nyaa!" Eiji cheerfully said.

"Yeah! I feel the same way! But you're like a bear too Eiji. Can I hug you?" Kintarou asked seriously and they did actually hug which made Momo sweat drop.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, Echizen. Now I know how you feel." Momo muttered with fake tears.

"Come on guys! Just think of a way to get us out of this forest and meet up with Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo complained. If only he hadn't forgotten the directions Ryoma taught them before this whole incident.

"Wait a sec then." Kintarou smiled as he jumped and climbed a tree near him. He then sniffed his surroundings making Momo and Eiji wonder what the heck he was doing.

"I smell meat that way!" Kintarou shouted as he pointed in one direction.

'_Meat?' _Momo and Eiji simultaneously thought.

"Well anything will do as long as we get out of this forest." Momo sighed and followed the direction where Kintarou pointed.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I can't believe that kid had a smoke bomb." Jackal said.

Him and Marui were walking along the forest trying to find the princess.

"Let's just look for them at Hyoutei. I'm sure they were heading there." Marui said and then he snickered, "And I'll also get some sweets along the way."

Marui stopped snickering as he remembered something and asked Jackal, "Ne Jackal, have you seen the look on the princess' face earlier while he was being carried by the kidnapper?"

"No, not really." Jackal answered, "Why?"

"I don't know. She looked at the guy so worriedly and gently and it actually looked like… she was in love with him or something."

~xoxoxoxo~

With Ryoma and Sakuno, they were walking side by side silently. No one bothered to start up a topic.

Sakuno then tripped on something and she immediately grabbed Ryoma's arm making them both stop walking.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked while Sakuno steadied herself.

"Yes." Sakuno was about to remove her hands from Ryoma but he said, "It's better if you just hold onto me."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma's face and blushed but nodded. Her hand gripping his arm gently.

Ryoma was about to walk forward when Sakuno suddenly said, "This just goes to show that I also need Ryoma-kun in my life. Right?"

Sakuno smiled shyly as she continued, "Without Ryoma-kun, I would have just tripped and bruised myself." She laughed and continued, "Without Ryoma-kun, I wouldn't even be walking in this forest. I wouldn't be able to go outside freely and travel to different places. I wouldn't learn about how the others are suffering."

Ryoma just listened to Sakuno talk as she added, "I probably wouldn't learn how to love if it weren't for Ryoma-kun showing up in my life."

Sakuno finally proclaimed what he wanted to say to Ryoma and was shocked when she felt Ryoma's lips on her.

It was just a light kiss and Ryoma immediately pulled away and said, "Let's hurry and meet up with the others."

Sakuno blushed and nodded as they walked together holding hands and while they walk, both were thinking,

'_You're the only one who can make me feel this way.' _

**End of Chapter**


	11. The Beginning of Darkness

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! For a while only lol. I reread the reviews in this story and had the sudden urge to write a chapter. Thanks for the love guys~ It really strengthens me. Cheeeesyyy! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! Don't forget to RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Beginning of Darkness<strong>

**Setting: Hyoutei Kingdom **

Momo's group finally reached Hyoutei without much trouble along the way, except for Kintarou and Eiji's idiotic movements.

"We're finally here! I can't believe we got here using Kintarou's sense of smell and I can't believe I actually got here without losing my sanity!" Momo rejoiced as he dramatically kneeled on the ground with his arms spread towards the sky.

"MEAT! I want to eat the MEAT!" Kintarou drooled.

"Let's go get meat! It IS the thing that saved us after all." Eiji agreed.

Kintarou and Eiji were about to head towards the smell of meat when Momo grabbed them both by their collars.

"The meat can wait. We have to wait for Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan." Momo said.

"Aww, can't we wait for them while we eat meat?" Kintarou sulked.

"Yeah, I agree with Kin-chibi! Let's just eat meat while we wait." Eiji said, "And besides, if ochibi gets here, he would know where to find us right? Since he knows our habits and all."

Momo sighed. He just can't win with these two teaming up but whatever, it IS meat they're talking about so he finally agreed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno also arrived at Hyoutei shortly after the others left for meat. And likewise, they didn't have trouble along the way except for Sakuno's clumsiness.

"I don't see the others around." Sakuno said as she looked around.

"They're probably eating some meat somewhere. Let's walk around. Wear your hood." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded and followed Ryoma's instructions, letting him lead the way while still holding hands.

Walking around together while holding hands, they don't feel awkward towards each other anymore. In fact, they have a sense of bliss being like that. But Ryoma still can't shake this nagging feeling that he just fell in love with a princess. Someone of a higher status should be wed to a prince rather than a thief like him.

Ryoma shook his head. Why is he thinking about marriage at a time like this? It's not like they'll get married right? Rather, it's impossible to get married with someone like her.

'_I'm just a nobody. I don't think I deserve her.' _Ryoma sadly thought.

Sakuno noticed Ryoma's weird actions and asked, "Ryoma-kun, is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I was just worried that the guys from Rikkai might see us." He lied.

"If I'm with Ryoma-kun, I don't need to worry anymore." Sakuno smiled but then she added, "A-Although I'll be really worried if you get hurt because of me."

"Let's hurry." He said that but deep down inside, he's really happy and Sakuno also understood the feelings behind his words.

~xoxoxoxo~

"This meat is really delicious!" Kintarou shouted as he gobbled up a huge chunk of meat.

Eiji nodded, still eating while Momo suddenly stopped and asked, "How are we going to pay for this again?"

"…." Eiji and Kintarou stopped eating.

"That's right, we're broke." Eiji deadpanned.

"That's right, we're broke and you guys still have the guts to eat expensive meat like this." Someone said from behind.

Eiji and Momo slowly turned their heads towards the source of the voice with frightened expressions.

"Ah! Koshimae! You'll pay the meat for us right?" Kintarou, not yet knowing how Ryoma is when he's angry, innocently asked him.

Sakuno sweat dropped, "Don't worry I have some money with me. I'll pay for it so let them go this time?"

"Angel!" Eiji and Momo chorused.

"Tch, why don't you be ashamed of yourselves for letting a girl treat you." Ryoma darkly said.

"We're sorry." Momo and Eiji bowed their heads in shame.

"It's okay already." Sakuno smiled.

"Anyway, finish eating up and we'll head to the Monkey King's mansion." Ryoma told them.

Sakuno tilted her head and asked, "Monkey King?"

"Ochibi and the king of Hyoutei go way back." Eiji answered, "It started when we first stole something from his mansion and succeeded so he acknowledged our skills."

"And despite his egoistic nature, he's actually a nice person." Momo added, "Kind of."

"Aaaanyway, I'm sure he'll understand." Eiji assured but the worry is still evident on his face.

~xoxoxoxo~

"No."

Eiji and Momo deadpanned.

"Oh come on Atobe! After we praised you being nice and all!" Momo shouted.

"You think ore-sama would let thieves such as you 'borrow' something like a national treasure?" Atobe Keigo, king of Hyoutei, rejected them with all his might.

"Then we'll just steal it from you Monkey King." Ryoma cockily challenged.

"Ahn~? You dare challenge the King?" Atobe smirked with a vein pop growing on his head.

"Well, we already won against you before and we can do it again." Ryoma smirked.

"This is a national treasure we're talking about. It's a very important item compared to the one you stole before so of course this would be way harder."

"Uhm, if I may," Sakuno stepped forward and continued, "Instead of letting them promise to return it to you, I will do it. As a princess, I would never break a promise I made."

Atobe stared at Sakuno, "Hmmm, I could trust you to return it but on one condition."

Ryoma and the others glared at Atobe wondering what he'll say next but sweat dropped when he continued saying, "You all should attend the party I will host tonight before I let you borrow the treasure."

"Party?" Momo repeated.

"Will there be foods?" Kintarou asked, drool beginning to form on the side of his mouth.

"Lots of them." Atobe answered.

"Yay! We'll go!" Kintarou jumped but Eiji suddenly said, "But we don't have the proper clothing to wear for such a grand party you are going to host."

"I'll take care of it." Atobe said.

"There's no escaping this so let's just go along with it guys." Ryoma sighed, "Besides we need to go to get the treasure from him."

~xoxoxoxo~

At the guest room in Atobe's mansion, the servants were taking their measurements for their clothes and while Kintarou was doing just that, the others were discussing.

"Why did you easily agreed, Echizen?" Momo asked.

"It may not look like it but he was trying to protect us." Ryoma said.

"WHAT? ATOBE? Protect US?" Eiji shouted. He really couldn't believe that Atobe was capable of being a protector. He looked like the kind of guy to be protected instead or rather, screw others and worry about his self is more like him.

"We explained the whole situation to him including the part where we're being chased. In a party, it would be safer to be surrounded by lots of people and also being in his territory where he has lots of guards and servants to keep watch over us." Ryoma explained.

"Is that really it? Aren't you just overthinking this Echizen and putting him on a pedestal?" Momo asked.

"Why would I even think of Monkey King like some perfect being when I know that I'm obviously better than him." Ryoma cockily said.

The others just sweat dropped.

~xoxoxoxo~

That night, the guys were already dressed in formal clothing and every one of them is suffocating wearing those kinds of clothes.

"Geez, this is too tight. I want my loose clothes back!" Momo whined.

"It's so hard to jump around in these kinds of shoes." Kintarou also whined while raising his foot to show his leather shoes.

Suddenly, the door to the guest room opened and Sakuno came in wearing a strapless, long, and light blue dress. She was wearing a wig and contact lens with a different color to avoid being recognized. The guys except Ryoma blushed and stared at her making Sakuno very embarrassed.

"Please don't stare at me too much." Sakuno blushed and looked down.

"Sorry Sakuno-chan! You were just too beautiful in that dress that I just remembered that you were a princess." Kintarou complimented.

"Thank you, Kin-chan."

"What can you say about her, ochibi?" Eiji teased.

"Normal? I already saw her wearing a dress the first time I met her and you guys saw it as well right?" Ryoma emotionlessly answered.

"You're no fun at all Echizen." Momo sighed and Sakuno just smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to hurry up and eeeeaaatt!" Kintarou shouted as he rushed out the door and towards the ballroom. Momo and Eiji followed after.

With Ryoma and Sakuno left, Ryoma offered his hand to Sakuno like how a gentleman would and she smiled and accepted it. Together, they headed towards the ballroom with Atobe watching them from behind.

"I see. So that's how it is." Atobe smirked. Just then, he felt another presence and glared, looking at his surroundings.

"Tch. They're skilled enough to be thieves ahn~"

~xoxoxoxo~

At the ballroom, after Atobe's long speech which was ignored by Ryoma and the rest who continued eating, a lively song came on and Kintarou, who loves these kinds of lively parties, grabbed Sakuno's hands and lead her to the dance floor.

Sakuno was shocked but seeing Kintarou having fun dancing, if it can be called that when he's just doing random movements, decided to have fun as well.

Momo and Eiji laughed at Kintarou's random dancing and Ryoma just sighed tiredly.

After the lively song, a slow one came up next and Ryoma headed towards the dance floor. He tapped Kintarou on the shoulder making him stop and stand aside when Ryoma bowed and offered his hand once again to Sakuno, asking for a dance.

Kintarou grinned seeing that and retreated towards the buffet table.

While dancing, Sakuno can't help but giggle making Ryoma have a confused face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I didn't know you could dance." Sakuno said.

"Don't underestimate me. I may be a thief now but I had a good life before and I actually excelled on my studies."

"Yes, yes I know. That's why don't underestimate yourself thinking that you're not good enough for me just because you're a thief." Sakuno softly said.

Ryoma widened his eyes a bit, a little shocked at her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I wouldn't notice when you were lying while we were looking for the others?"

Sakuno continued talking while dancing saying, "I love Ryoma-kun. There's nobody else but Ryoma-kun for me so don't think about things like our status. If the others would not agree with us then I'll just give up my throne just so I can stay beside you."

Ryoma wanted to hug and kiss her real bad at this moment but he restrained himself. It would gather the attention of others and it would lead to trouble if someone were to recognize her.

"You don't have to give up your status for me. I'll work hard on earning a status for myself that will be worthy enough for you and everyone else. I promise you." Ryoma promised.

Sakuno blushed and smiled as she nodded, "But you're already worthy enough for me."

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted when the lights suddenly came out. Gasps and shrieks from people can be heard and Ryoma could hear quick footsteps heading towards them. He hugged Sakuno close to him while adjusting his eyes to the darkness.

"It's payback time!" Ryoma swore that he recognized that voice as the pink-haired bubble gum guy.

Ryoma smelled something and he could hear some people collapsing to the ground.

'_A smoke bomb with a sleeping effect?' _Ryoma thought. He noticed that Sakuno already fell asleep in his arms and slowly his eyes gave in to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Know your Enemy

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm extremely late in updating. I was addicted to Aura Kingdom and God Eater the past few days, weeks, months, years, aaaaanyway, I updated! Hurray for me! It's because I thought you might get angry at me for not updating also to let you know that I'm still alive lol. Well, hope you like it! RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Know your Enemy<strong>

"_I promise you." _

Sakuno quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a huge room lying on a huge bed with huge windows that show the morning sunlight.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room."

Sakuno turned to look at the person and a familiar sight greeted her. Green eyes, messy hair that looks like seaweed and a childish grin.

"Kirihara-san?" Sakuno was surprised. She never thought she would meet him again. But well he did mention something like they would meet again.

"W-What am I doing here? Where are Ryoma-kun and the others?" Despite seeing a familiar guy, she was still nervous not seeing the others around. Usually, whenever she wakes up, she would always be greeted with the others' chaotic sleeping form which made her smile every morning.

"Hmm? You're not even gonna question who I really am?" Kirihara asked while pointing to his face.

Sakuno looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Kirihara then grinned and said, "Then here's a quiz! You're currently in the Rikkaidai Kingdom. In this humongous room that is supposed to be mine, who do you think I am?"

Sakuno thought hard. He definitely isn't a servant since the room was too huge for one.

'_Is he a knight then?' _

Just when Sakuno was about to answer, she suddenly remembered how Ryoma reacted with Kirihara that time. He was extremely cautious around him and glared at him the entire time and what he said to her a while back…

"_I-I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. I told him my name. Maybe that's why he recognized that I was the princess." _

"_Even without you telling your name, I bet he had known it was you." _

Then there was that time with the pink haired guy as well…

"_You know, the prince told us that he already met you." _

"_Really? I don't actually remember." _

"_He kept his identity hidden from you I guess." _

"Prince? Of the Rikkai Kingdom?" Sakuno answered in almost a whisper.

"Bzzzt!" Kirihara made a sound. Sakuno looked at him in shock. She was wrong?

"Well, technically you're correct but I would've preferred that you answered with _fiancé._" He smiled and went nearer to Sakuno.

Sakuno immediately got out of bed and stood further away from him. Kirihara stopped in his tracks and looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you being so cautious? It's not like I'll hurt you, you know."

"You… You are my… our enemy." Sakuno answered, "It's normal to be cautious around an enemy, right?" Despite saying all these, she was really frightened with the situation. She's really worried about what happened to the others as well, especially Ryoma.

"Enemy? Hahahaha! What are you talking about? Has those thieves brainwashed you? I knew I should've taken you away from them before." Kirihara laughed with his hands hiding his face and Sakuno sensed that something was wrong with his laugh. She has a feeling that his personality somehow changed a little? She slowly backed away after sensing the change.

Kirihara continued laughing and slowly he showed his face to Sakuno. She widened her eyes when she saw that his eyes were red. He then took a step forward and Sakuno was shaking so badly that her knees gave out and she sat on the floor staring at the frightening expression Kirihara was giving.

'_What's wrong with this guy?' _Sakuno thought, _'Ryoma-kun…' _

She closed her eyes wishing that someone could save her but opened them again when she heard the bed creak like someone falling over it.

Kirihara was seemingly sleeping on the bed with another familiar figure standing before her.

"I believe I haven't yet introduced myself to you princess. My name is Marui Bunta." Marui smiled as he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry if this idiot caused you troubles. He's really a nice guy though. He just has this split personality thing? Anyway, please don't think badly of him." He explained then offered a hand to help her stand up in which Sakuno gratefully accepted.

"Thank you."

"So why were you so cautious with him by the way?" Marui can't help but ask.

"He… He's the enemy so-"

"But I'm an enemy as well and yet you're somehow comfortable with me?" Marui can't help but feel a little happy with that.

"I admit that you two were really nice when we met but for some reason, something tells me that I should stay away from him. I don't know but it's just a feeling I have."

"Hmm." Marui thought out loud and said, "Could it be that you can sense when Akaya will change personalities?"

"Huh?"

"Ahh no it's nothing. Just talking to myself." Marui laughed it aside.

"Now here's the real question at hand. Why do you treat us as your enemies?" Marui smirked.

~xoxoxoxo~

**Meanwhile back at Hyotei Kingdom… **

"STOP RIGHT THERE ECHIZEN!" Momo shouted while he and Eiji were holding Ryoma down as he struggles for the door. Atobe just watched with amusement while Kintarou laughed his guts out.

"STOP LAUGHING OVER THERE AND HELP US OUT YOU IDIOT!" Eiji shouted at Kintarou.

Kintarou continued laughing although a few seconds after, he stopped and said, "Ne Koshimae even though we know where Sakuno-chan is, it's just too dangerous to charge in enemy territory without any plan and reality check, they're definitely waaaaay stronger than us."

Ryoma stopped struggling and said, "I know but…"

"We're worried about her too but let's talk it over first." Momo said.

"I'm not worried. It's just dangerous for the enemy to take hold of the princess. Their plan would be executed much earlier than planned." Ryoma said.

"Don't lie! I know you're reaaaaally worried about Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou teased.

"Shut up jungle boy." Ryoma coldly said which made Kintarou pout.

~xoxoxoxo~

"That's… That's classified information." Sakuno bit her lower lip.

Marui just shrugged and said, "Oh well if you don't want to tell then fine."

He then sat on the bed and motioned her to sit beside him in which she obediently followed.

"Let's change topic and tell me. Do you like that kidnapper? You know that short one?" Marui asked.

Sakuno opened her mouth in shock and a blush immediately showed on her cheeks.

"W-W-W-W-W-What a-a-are you talking about?"

Marui was very amused with her reaction.

"I see. So that's how it is. But that's not good. You have to get married after all to this useless guy right here." Marui said as he pointed to the sleeping guy beside them.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hmm… I wonder. Well clearly we're stronger than your kingdom so in a war, we'd definitely win. Although I know you wouldn't want that to happen right princess?" Marui smirked.

Sakuno glared at Marui a little, "Are you threatening me?"

"No not really. I'm just speaking hypothetically. Or theoretically. Or whatever."

They stared at each other looking as if they're challenging one another with their eyes when suddenly, they felt the bed shift and they both turn to see Kirihara waking up.

"W-Where am I? What am I doing? Who am I?" He asked sleepily.

"Good morning Akaya! Did you sleep well?" Marui smiled.

"I told you to call me Prince Akaya! And yeah I slept well. Wait but weren't you the one who hit me!" Kirihara shouted and attempted to hit Marui but he easily dodged out of the way and out of the room leaving the two alone once again but this time, Sakuno didn't feel that dangerous feeling she had when she met him earlier.

"Hmph that guy pisses me off!" Kirihara angrily said. He then glanced at Sakuno staring at him.

Kirihara scratched his head and bowed low at Sakuno saying, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was because before I went here I kind of had an argument with Sanada our adviser. It really pissed me off so bad."

Sakuno smiled. It seems he's back to what he used to be like when they first met.

"You seem close with Marui-san."

"Me? Close with him? No way! He's just been with me since we were children and he always bullies me despite me being in a higher status than him. Well I really don't mind status and stuff but he should at least respect me! Argh he annoys me so much!" Kirihara continued complaining about Marui while Sakuno just listened to him with a smile on her face.

After a while, Kirihara suddenly stopped talking and looked at Sakuno.

"Ahh sorry for talking so much. What I'm saying really bores you huh."

"No not really. I'm used to it." Sakuno said as she thought about Kintarou, "And besides I'm having fun listening to other people's stories. They're very interesting unlike mine but now that I went to many different places, I have many stories to tell now."

"Oh then tell me!"

"It's a little embarrassing." Sakuno blushed, _'Since it's mostly about Ryoma-kun too.' _

"Then let me hear it sometime!"

"Uhm, may I ask what you were arguing about with your adviser earlier?" Sakuno asked. It's a dangerous question since it might spark the other personality within Kirihara but she still asked anyway.

"Actually, the king and the adviser know that I was out looking for you but what they don't know is that I asked Marui and Jackal to look for you as well and when he learned about it, he scolded me like it was such a serious crime!" Kirihara pouted like a child and continued, "Only me, Marui and Jackal know you're here as well so don't wander around the mansion alright?"

Sakuno blinked her eyes, "Huh? They don't know? Why are you hiding it from them?"

Kirihara glared, "Sure we may be from the same kingdom and Yukimura-san's my relative but I have a really bad feeling about him and Sanada and Yanagi of the intelligence unit. I feel bad vibes from Yagyuu-san and Niou-san as well. They're the king's personal guards."

'_There's an internal conflict inside Rikkai?' _Sakuno thought.

"So Marui-san and this Jackal-san are on your side?"

Kirihara nodded, "You know that whole thing about marrying you was their plan. They didn't consult me about it. I know that the two of them have been using my name as well with the king of your kingdom. Ugh this whole thing pisses me off! There are only three of us against the whole kingdom. We have no chance at all!"

"Then why don't you join us?"

"Us? Meaning you and those thieves right?"

"Uhm yeah then maybe I can talk to my cousin to cancel the whole marriage thing and you can join forces with Seigaku and uhhh since you're on our side, you might prevent a war from breaking out?" Sakuno positively suggested.

Kirihara blankly looked at her, "Do you think it'll go that easy? A war will definitely break out. And besides, I do want to marry you, you know."

Sakuno blushed and with a higher pitch of her voice said, "W-What? But we just kind of met and we still don't know a lot about each other and-"

"But isn't it the same with you and your kidnapper?"

"Yeah but I spent more time with him than you and he told me lots of things about himself as well so I-"

"Then I'll spend lots of times with you as well and tell you a whole lot about myself!" Kirihara grinned.

Sakuno felt troubled, "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Kirihara reasoned childishly.

"Because I already love someone else." Sakuno looked away and muttered.

"Feelings can be easily changed." Kirihara went closer to Sakuno trapping her as he laid his hands beside her on the bed and said,

"I'll make you fall in love with me."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
